Infierno
by CronCruac
Summary: Un hombre, una niña, una esperanza para salvar el mundo
1. Prologo

**INFIERNO 00.**

**Nota del autor: EL presente relato No es apto para menores de 17 años, pues contiene situaciones adultas (Lemon, violencia física y verbal). Si quieren dejar comentario se los agradeceré.**

**Prólogo:**

" ..Los Antiguos fueron, los Antiguos son y los Antiguos serán. Desde las oscuras estrellas Ellos vinieran antes de que naciera el Hombre, sin ser vistos y odiosos, Ellos descendieron a la primitiva Tierra. Bajo los océanos Ellos se reprodujeron mientras las edades pasaban, hasta que los mares abandonaron la tierra, después de lo cual Ellos salieron como enjambre en todas Sus multitudes y la oscuridad reinó en la Tierra.

En los helados Polos Ellos levantaron poderosas ciudades, y en los lugares elevados los templos de Aquellos a quienes la naturaleza no pertenece y los Dioses han maldecido. Y la simiente de los Antiguos cubrió la Tierra, y Sus hijos perduraron a través de las edades. Los shantaks de Leng son la obra de Sus manos, los Espantos que moraron en las bóvedas primordiales de Zin los conocen como Sus señores.

Ellos han engendrado a Na-hag y a los Feroces que cabalgan en la Noche...los shaggoths Sus esclavos... Los Dholes rinden homenaje a Ellos en el valle lleno de noche de Pnoth y los Gugs cantan Sus alabanzas bajo los picos de la antigua Throk. Ellos han paseado entre las estrellas y Ellos han paseado por la tierra. La Ciudad de Irem en el gran desierto Los ha conocido; Leng, en el Yermo Frío. ha visto Su paso, la ciudadela eterna sobre las alturas veladas por las nubes de la desconocida Kadath llevó su marca.

Voluptuosamente, los Antiguos pisaron los caminos de la oscuridad y Sus blasfemias fueron grandes sobre la Tierra; toda la creación se inclinó bajo Su poder y Los conoció por Su perversidad. Y los Señores Mayores abrieron Sus ojos y advirtieron las abominaciones de Aquellos que asolaron la Tierra. En su ira, Ellos levantaron Su mano contra los Antiguos, dejándolos en medio de Su iniquidad y arrojándolos lejos de la Tierra al Vacío que hay más allá de los planos donde reina el caos y el cuerpo no permanece. Y los Señores Mayores pusieron Su sello sobre la Puerta y el poder de los Antiguos no prevaleció contra su poder.

Más allá de la Puerta moran ahora los Antiguos; no en los espacios conocidos por los hombres, sino en los rincones que hay entre ellos. Ellos vagabundean fuera de la superficie de la Tierra y esperan siempre el momento de Su vuelta; porque la Tierra Los ha conocido y Los conocerá en el tiempo a venir.

El llamará a los Antiguos cuando las estrellas marquen el tiempo de Su venida; porque El es la Puerta a través de la cual Aquellos del Vacío volverán a entrar. El conoce los laberintos del tiempo, porque el tiempo es uno para El.

El conoce por dónde aparecieron los Antiguos en tiempos muy remotos y por donde Ellos volverán a aparecer cuando el ciclo vuelva a empezar. Después del día viene la noche; los días del hombre pasarán, y Ellos reinarán donde Ellos reinaron una vez. Por su vileza los conoceréis y Su maldición mancillará la Tierra. . "

Fragmento del Necronomicon escrito por el "árabe loco" Abdul al-Hazred.

**Prologo.**

En un mundo antes del mundo... En un tiempo antes del tiempo.

Todo estaba ardiendo. Desde lo más alto del cielo hasta lo más profundo de la tierra. Cientos de Ellos yacían esparcidos por todas partes. Derrotados y agonizantes. Pero el final no sería tan sencillo.

Sus gritos de agonía se escucharon por todas partes mientras los triunfadores avanzaban implacables, destrozando sus ciudades y calcinando sus ejércitos, solo la ciclópea R'lyeh consiguió resistir el ataque, pero a cambio se hundió hasta lo más profundo del lecho marino. Los demás fueron sujetados por aquel poder superior para luego ser torturados y finalmente arrojarlos a los abismos que se extienden más allá de las estrellas. Solo entonces los vencedores se marcharon, ascendiendo a lo más alto del cielo, dejando tras de si una gran hecatombe. Pero eso no les importo demasiado.

Después de su partida el tiempo comenzó. Poco a poco los estragos de al guerra se fueron sanando. Nueve planetas se ordenaron en torno a un pequeño sol que se proclamo rey de aquellos mundos yertos y humeantes donde no quedaban rastro de lo que había sido. Excepto en uno, pequeño y débil, donde el tocón negro de un gran árbol se erguía tercamente en medio de la desolación. El árbol estaba muerto, pero entre sus ramas algo seguía vivo, ocultándose entre el humo que aún brotaba del suelo alrededor de su escondite.

Un sobreviviente que maldecía y desafiaba; que se sentía morir y que, percibiendo su muerte, seguía vivo.

Estaba solo, no tenía nombre pero si un propósito. Lentamente se incorporo por sobre el humo, su forma oscura resaltaba aún contra el negro y quemado tronco del árbol. Fue entonces que noto sus heridas, ellos le habían arrancado una de sus extremidades, y donde alguna vez estuvo su rostro ahora solo había una masa amorfa similar a la brea. Pero aún así seguía aferrándose a la vida. Sobrevivir era su meta inmediata y debía calcular detenidamente como lograrlo, pues antes de morir debía cumplir con su misión. Una misión que llevaría eones, pero él era muy paciente y sabría esperar el momento de actuar. Como pudo se acomodo entre las ramas negras que lo sostenían y cerrando el único ojo que le quedaba se dispuso a esperar.

Los planetas giraban, las estrellas salían y se ocultaban; la hierba volvió a brotar de las cenizas. La tierra calcinada quedó oculta bajo un tapiz verde y grandes árboles se elevaron hacia el cielo. El bosque prosperó y creció con lujuria, pero un lugar permaneció incólume. Un campo desnudo donde nada crecía, justo en el centro de bosque, rodeado por árboles enfermos, hinchados y retorcidos como monstruosos gusanos nudosos que custodiaban al que ahí aguardaba. En las noches podía escucharse el sonido de sus ramas muertas golpeándose unas con otras, hubiera o no hubiera viento, de forma tan rítmica que semejaba un canto de alabanza.

El seguía esperando.

Así paso un año, luego otro y así miles más. Las estrellas se habían movido lo suficiente para trazar nuevas formas en el cielo. Todo había cambiado. Fue entonces que un rumor estremeció el bosque, el sonido de árboles cayendo por el suelo, los causantes eran seres de carne y sangre caliente, primitivos, pero con la suficiente inteligencia para construir herramientas y abrirse paso a través de la espesura.

El seguía esperando.

El bosque se volvió pequeño, apenas un tercio de lo que había sido, a su alrededor se levantaron aldeas y luego pueblos, nuevos dioses se irguieron y se proclamaron como señores de todo, sus adoradores construyeron templos y grandes ciudades comunicadas entre si por caminos serpenteantes. Pronto el bosque moriría y sobre su tumba los hombres construirían su propio reino.

El seguía esperando.

La niña se había perdido en el bosque, persiguiendo una mariposa, apartándose de su familia y amigos que celebraban un picnic entre los últimos árboles de lo que fuera un bosque inmenso. Al principio no se había dado cuenta, pero cuando la mariposa se perdió entre las ramas de un gran chopo lo noto, no podía escuchar las risas de sus parientes, ni sus voces llamándola, no los ladridos de su perro. De pronto estaba sola en medio de aquellos gigantes que permanecieron ajenos a sus gritos y a su llanto desesperado. Entonces corrió asustada, sosteniendo entre sus brazos a su muñeca favorita, tratando de escapar pero solo lograba perderse más y más.

Así estuvo por más de una hora, hasta que sus pasos sin rumbo la llevaron a un claro en medio del bosque, un lugar rodeado de pequeños árboles retorcidos cuyas delgadas ramas semejaban huesudas manos listas para atraparla. El suelo estaba desnudo de cualquier hierba, dejando ver la tierra negra y estéril que se extendía en un radio de al menos 10 metros. La niña se dejo caer de rodillas y lloro por su desgracia, a la cual se sumaban ahora el hambre y la sed. Recordó los mimos de su madre y de su padre, las risas de sus amigas y sus juegos infantiles. Curiosamente eso la calmo un poco y poniéndose de pie miro a su alrededor.

Fue entonces que se percato del gran árbol negro que se levantaba a mitad del claro. Alto, más alto que cualquiera de los que lo rodeaban. La niña tuvo entonces una idea, si trepaba por entre sus ramas tal vez pudiera ver el camino para salir del bosque. Con ese plan en mente se acerco al viejo árbol, pero cuando su mano lo toco retrocedió gritando. No solo porque el tronco estaba caliente como un carbón encendido sino que además había sentido claramente el palpitar de algo corriendo por dentro de El. Pero el árbol estaba muerto, casi hecho cenizas, desconcertada camino hacia atrás al tiempo que levantaba la vista hacia la punta del árbol.

Pero su mirada no pudo ir más allá del enorme ojo rojo que la contemplaba desde las ramas muertas. Ella nunca supo como salió del bosque, pero cuando recobro la conciencia estaba frente a su casa donde sus familiares y amigos la recibieron con alegría.

Ella nunca les contó sobre el ser del gran ojo rojo. Pero no lo olvido. Un mes después ella regreso, pensando que lo hacía para buscar a "Celeste", su amada muñeca, a quien había dejado en el bosque. Pero la realidad era que El la estaba llamando. Era el momento.

El primer día ella encontró el claro sin problemas, como si siempre hubiera conocido el camino hacia allí, entonces miro de nuevo dentro del ojo del ser que vivía en el árbol y permaneció así por muchas horas.

El segundo día ocurrió lo mismo y así sucesivamente hasta que el sexto día el ser le hablo. Cuando cayó la noche del séptimo día la niña regreso al claro del bosque donde el ser la estaba esperando. Este la vio llegar y sin perder un momento la hizo acercarse a El, su tiempo casi había terminado, cuando la tuvo a su alcance la tomo del suelo y la levanto hacia si. Ella comenzó a llorar y a lanzar chillidos de terror mientras sus ojos distinguían las facciones del ser negro, tan deformes que su corazón estuvo a punto de detenerse. Sobre todo cuando vio la enorme boca provista con afilados dientes de cierra, sus incontables y deformes tentáculos terminados en zarpas huesudas que se abrían y se cerraban convulsivamente. En lo alto la negra bestia se agitaba al tiempo que de su gran masa brotaba un nuevo apéndice de gran tamaño que se retorcía como gusano vivo.

-¡Aaaaaaahhhhh!-grito la pequeña al sentir como su camisón era hecho jirones por las incontables zarpas de la cosa, el frío del bosque golpeo su cuerpo desnudo y la hizo tomar conciencia de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrirle. Pero el monstruo no le dio tiempo a nada y apretándola contra su cuerpo hundió su negro apéndice en la carne virgen.

-¡¡Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!-berreo la pobre al sentir como su himen saltaba hecho pedazos ante el avance del monstruoso falo. El cuerpo de la niña se contorsionaba presa del dolor, mientras gruesas gotas de sangre caían desde lo alto hasta la base del árbol negro. El ser continuo penetrando violentamente en el cuerpo de la niña, metiendo cada centímetro de su miembro dentro de ella mientras aquellas zarpas abrían mortales heridas por todo su cuerpecito. La sangre comenzó a bañar el negro tronco, extendiéndose por cada hendidura de su nudosa superficie hasta llegar al suelo. En lo alto la bestia dejo escapar un bramido agónico mientras vertía su simiente en el cadáver de su víctima, antes de cortar su cabeza de un solo tajo, la sangre cayo como una cascada carmesí.

Por unos instantes todo fue silencio. Luego el ser deposito el pequeño cuerpo en medio del charco donde se mezclaban su negra simiente con la sangre inocente de su víctima, y entonces dijo las palabras. Al instante la negra mezcla que rodeaba a la niña comenzó a palpitar hasta que de ella brotaron delgadas estelas que levantaron hacia el cielo y danzaron en círculo en torno a la niña muerta. Con rapidez aquellas serpientes carmesí subieron por su cuerpo desnudo y buscaron rutas para volver hacia el interior, entraron por la boca, por los oídos por la nariz y por cara rasguño que encontraron a su paso hasta que al final desaparecieron.

Las heridas se cerraron y la niña abrió de nuevo los ojos. Lentamente se incorporo y miro a su alrededor antes de caer sobre sus rodillas y adorar al ser que le había devuelto la vida. Por los siguientes años ella lo adoro en secreto y recibió sus enseñanzas, aprendió sus secretos y le ofreció sacrificios que lo mantuvieron con vida el tiempo necesario para que ella se convirtiera en una mujer. Un día el ser le dijo exactamente lo que esperaba de ella y ella acepto cumplir su voluntad. Ese día el gran ojo se cerró para siempre.

**El presente. **

**En algún Lugar:**

El solsticio estaba a punto de llegar. Pero eso no tenía importancia para la mayoría de los habitantes de aquella ciudad cosmopolita. Todos estaban demasiado ocupados en sus propios asuntos, negocios, estudios o diversión. Seguros de su dominio sobre el mundo y de su brillante futuro. Solo algunos... pocos recordaban la importancia de aquella época de cambios, pero aún ellos desconocían su verdadero poder, limitándose a llevar a cabo algunos rituales; la mayoría de ellos totalmente falsos, para tratar de obtener al menos una migaja del poder que intuían en el ambiente.

La mujer permanecía sentada en una banca del parque. Contemplando a los muchos paseantes que a esa hora se daban cita en aquel lugar. Observo a varios niños jugando en una caja de arena, haciendo castillos con sus diminutas palas y cubos de plástico, mientras sus padres comían cerca de ahí en alguna de las mesas públicas para visitantes. Ella esbozó una sonrisa fría al tiempo que daba una probada más a su helado de fresa. Luego miro hacia otro lado del parque, una pareja de novios paseaba en bote por el lago, embelezados en su mutua contemplación. Varios deportistas vespertinos corrían por los estrechos caminos en amistosa competencia. Las ardillas y los pájaros buscaban comida cerca de los depósitos de basura.

Solo el lejano rumor de los vehículos cruzando las calles aledañas rompía la armonía de esa tarde placentera. De pronto algo pasó. Los pájaros dejaron de picotear en busca de comida y se quedaron inmóviles por un momento, antes de emprender el vuelo dando fuertes graznidos semejantes a gritos de alarma. Las ardillas también abandonaron su búsqueda y corrieron hacía los árboles con las colas erizadas y olfateando el aire frenéticamente. Sobre su cabeza las puntas de los árboles fueron sacudidas por un viento helado que arranco un sin número hojas y las hizo danzar en círculos que se encaminan hacia la ciudad. Ella contuvo el aliento. Estaba a punto de suceder.

Cuidadosamente observó de nuevo a su alrededor... y entonces todo cambio. Uno de los niños se levanto enojado y comenzó a patear furiosamente la pequeña fortaleza la arena mientras los demás rompían a llorar. En las mesas uno de los padres le recriminaba a otro por la forma tan lujuriosa en que estaba mirado a su esposa, mientras esta sonreía con una morbosa satisfacción al ver que aún era capaz de provocar una pelea. En el lago los novios del bote comenzaron a discutir acaloradamente hasta que ella el dio un empujón al chico arrojándolo fuera de la embarcación. La competencia entre los corredores había terminado abruptamente cuando uno de ellos tropezó con un paseante distraído quien los amenazaba con una demanda.

Finalmente ella miró su helado y descubrió que, salida de la nada, una gran mosca se había posado sobre el. Por un momento admiró a aquel insecto que brillaba con un malsano color verde metálico. El pequeño intruso pronto atrajo a otros de su misma especie que parecían danzan frenéticamente alrededor del helado, zumbando de manera casi salvaje. Ella sonrió fríamente y con total indiferencia dejo caer le cono de helado en un cesto de basura.

El tiempo había llegado y su trabajo debía comenzar.

Fin del prólogo.

Autor: CrocCruac


	2. Los Mensajeros

"**La maldad es lo que une a los hombres"**

**Aristóteles. Filosofo griego**

**Capitulo I: (Los mensajeros)**

**Tokio Japón:**

Eran casi las cinco de la tarde y el parque Ichinohashi aún estaba lleno de paseantes en aquella calida tarde de verano. Entre ellos se encontraba un grupo de chicas, todas de 16 años, que disfrutaban de un apacible día de campo sentadas junto al lago, contemplando el paisaje y a los otros paseantes. Nadie hubiera podido imaginas siquiera que aquellas chicas risueñas y alegres eran las otrora famosas Sailors Scout, quienes habían salvado a Tokio del ataque de la casi omnipotente Sailor Galaxi-a. Ahora sin embargo eso había quedado en le pasado, después de todo había transcurrido casi un año desde aquel entonces y, como siempre, los seres humanos habían comenzado a olvidar.

-¿Alguien quiere más pastel?-pregunto amablemente Lita a sus compañeras de clase.

-Yo no gracias.-le respondió cortésmente Ami esbozando una agradecida sonrisa.

-Yo tampoco.-le dijo Rei sintiéndose satisfecha.

-Pues yo si quiero otro pedazo.-exclamo golosamente Mina acercando su plato para recibir otro pedazo de aquel postre.-Es como dice el dicho. "Más vale comer pastel que estar triste".-

-Nunca había oído un proverbio como ese.-comento en voz baja Artemis mientras una gota de sudor escurría por su cabeza blanca. Mina le lanzo una mirada fulminante a su felino tutor ante la mirada divertida de las demás chicas.

-Y tu Serena ¿no quieres otro pedazo?-pregunto Lita un poco extrañada por el silencio de su amiga. Sin embargo, su pregunta quedo en el aire pues Serena estaba extrañamente ensimismada contemplando las nubes que pasaban por el cielo.

-¡Despierta Serena!-demando molesta la princesa de Marte al tiempo que propinaba un coscorrón sobre la rubia cabeza de su "amiga".

-¡Aaaayyyyyyy!... ¡¿Por qué me pegas Rei?!-reclamo la princesa de la Luna reaccionando ante aquel doloroso estimulo.

-¡Porque te la has pasado todo el tiempo soñando despierta y no pones atención a nada de lo que pasa a tu alrededor!-

-Es cierto Serena. Recuerda que el profesor te regaño por esa misma razón ayer en la escuela.-agrego Mina con su acostumbrada falta de tino.

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver con que Rei abuse de mi como lo hace!-dijo Serena con los ojos grandes y húmedos.

-Pero si no pones atención en la escuela corres el riesgo de no poder entrar a la universidad, ¿entiendes eso Serena?-dijo Ami mirando a Serena con una expresión severa, propia de una maestra. Las otras chicas miraron desconcertadas a la princesa de Mercurio, con los ojos muy abiertos, sin saber como reaccionar ante aquellas palabras que habían roto el esquema de su discusión.

-Ami...-dijo Mina con una tonta sonrisa en su rostro.-No creo que Rei se refiera exactamente a eso.-Ami se sonrojo un poco al comprender que había errado su intervención en la conversación de sus amigas. Por su parte Mina dejo su plato sobre el mantel tendido en el suelo y miro fijamente a su mejor amiga.

-Serena. Lo que pasa es que tu aptitud ha empezado a preocuparnos.-

-¿Mi aptitud?-dijo la princesa de la Luna sin comprender, o fingiendo no hacerlo.-No se de que hablas.-

-Es que desde hace unas semanas te hemos notado muy abstraída, como si algo te preocupara.-dijo Amy quitándole las palabras de la boca a la princesa de Venus.

-Serena.-intervino ahora Lita mirando fijamente a la chica de las largas coletas.-Sabes bien que puedes contar con nosotras para lo que sea. Así que si algo te esta preocupando por favor dinos que es.-

La princesa de la Luna miro a sus amigas conmovida, sintiéndose feliz de que todas estuvieran dispuestas a brindarle su ayuda, a protegerla, en ese momento el círculo de amistad que las unía pareció volverse más fuerte.

-Siento haberlas preocupado.-dijo al fin bajando la mirada apenada.-Lo que pasa es que Darien me escribió hace unas semanas y... Bueno, le han ofrecido una ampliación de su beca para que realice otras investigaciones en esa universidad americana... y creo que va a aceptar.-todas guardaron silencio. Comprendiendo perfectamente lo que aquello significaba para el corazón enamorado de Serena.

-Deberías estar orgullosa.-dijo al fin Amy tratando de encontrar el lado positivo de aquella situación.-Eso significa que Darien esta haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para alcanzar su sueño.-

-Lo comprendo.-dijo Serena sonrojándose más de lo que ya estaba.-Es solo que... ¡Lo extraño mucho!-exclamo rompiendo a llorar como una niña berrinchuda.

-Eres una tonta.-espeto Rei cruzándose de brazos y levantado la nariz en aptitud reprobatoria.-En lugar de pasarte el tiempo gimoteando por ahí deberías seguir su ejemplo y pensar en la carrera que vas a elegir cuando entres a la universidad.-Serena sintió que le apuñalaban por la espalda, pues si algo le dolía casi tanto como la ausencia de Darien era que le recordaran sus deberes escolares.

-¿Acaso ustedes ya saben lo que van a estudiar?-pregunto Serena tratando de defenderse de aquella acusación. Sin embargo, pronto descubrió que eso había sido un error.

-Ya sabes que yo voy a estudiar medicina para ser una gran doctora.-declaro Amy llena de confianza.

-Bueno yo lo he pensado mucho y creo que estudiare gastronomía y floricultura.-le secundo Lita igualmente confiada. Ante aquellas muestras de entusiasmo encendieron el espíritu emprendedor de Mina quien se levanto de un salto y extendió los brazos al cielo para proclamar sus deseos.

-¡Yo estudiare arte dramático, canto y danza moderna para poder ser una estrella a todos los niveles!-varios paseantes miraron extrañados a Mina, cuyos ojos brillaban como diamantes, mientras a su alrededor sus amigas la miraban en silencio, con una mueca de vergüenza cabiéndoles el rostro.

-Pues yo estudiare parasicología para desarrollar más mis habilidades como sacerdotisa y hacer del Templo Hikawua el más renombrado del Japón.-por un momento todas se quedaron calladas, saboreando los sueños que se habían hecho para el futuro.

-¿Y tú Serena?... ¿Qué vas a estudiar?-pregunto Mina buscando con la mirada a la princesa de la luna. Sin embargo, esta había aprovechando la distracción de sus amigas para deslizarse hasta el plato donde estaba el resto del pastel y estaba muy ocupada dando cuenta del último trozo como para prestar atención a alguna pregunta. Todas la miraron indignadas mientras gruesas gotas de sudor les escurrían por la cabeza.

-¡SEREEENAAAA!.-grito Rei tomando por la solapas a la princesa de la luna.-¡¿ES QUE NO SABES HACER NADA MÁS QUE COMER?!.-Serena no pudo contestarle. Pues debido al jaloneo un pedazo de pastel se le fue por la traquea bloqueándole la respiración. Alarmadas todas las presentes la vieron ponerse azul y hacer toda clase de gestos desesperados. Por suerte Lita entro en acción y dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda la hizo escupir el pedazo de postre.

-¡¿ACASO ESTAS LOCA REI?!.-exclamó Serena apenas pudo hablar.-¡POR POCO ME MATAS!-

-¡TE LO MERECES POR SER TAN DESCORTÉS!-

-¡TU ERES LA QUE SIEMPRE ES MALA CONMIGO!-como siempre la discusión termino con ambas princesas sacándose la lengua mutuamente. Ami y las demás sacudieron la cabeza, desaprobando aquella inmadura conducta. Más tarde las chicas recogieron lo que quedaban el su picnic y depositaron la basura en los contenedores del parque antes de retirarse.

-Nos vemos mañana.-se despidió de ellas Serena, pues su casa era la más cercana al parque.

-Hasta mañana.-le respondieron todas a coro y la miraron alejarse hasta que desapareció por la calle.

-¿Creen que estará bien?-dijo Mina preocupada.

-No te preocupes.-le dijo Rei esbozando una sonrisa.-Ella ha madurado mucho desde que la conocí. Estoy segura de que va a estar bien.-aquellas palabras sorprendieron a las demás chicas quienes no alcanzaban a comprender del todo la relación entre Rei y Serena, pues a veces parecían ser como el agua y el aceite y otras se demostraban mutuamente un fuerte y sincero lazo de amistad. En todo caso ya era tarde para dedicarse a resolver aquel enigma, así que al final optaron por guardar silencio y emprender el camino hacia la parada del autobús para dirigirse a sus respectivos hogares.

Mientras tanto, Serena iba caminando hacia a su casa reflexionando sobre la pregunta que sus amigas le habían hecho durante su reunión. A decir verdad, no había sido completamente sincera con ellas cuando les dijo que su única preocupación era el hecho de que Darien se quedara más tiempo en los Estados Unidos, aunque no dejaba de preocuparle que su apuesto novio estuviera tan lejos, solo, y rodeado de esas liberales chicas americanas de senos prominentes y piernas interminables.

Sin embargo, a ese respecto, no le quedaba más remedio que confiar en que su amor "protegería" a su amado de cualquier tentación carnal. Su verdadero problema era el pensar en su propio destino. ¿Qué caso tenía estudiar esta o aquella carrera si al final terminaría siendo la reina del mundo?. Por otra parte, ¿Quién quería gobernar al mundo? Ella seguramente no.

Por un momento la joven detuvo su andar y levanto la vista hacia el cielo. Sabía que nadie, tal vez ni siquiera sus amigas, podrían comprender que lo único que ella quería era una vida tranquila en compañía de su amado Darien, tener una casa cómoda y disfrutar de las cosas comunes como cualquier persona ordinaria. Tal vez no era el sueño más brillante del mundo, Pero era Su sueño.

Por otra parte no podía evitar que un fuerte sentimiento de culpa la invadiera cada vez que recordaba las cosas que Rini les había contado durante sus visitas sobre las constantes ausencias de sus padres. Los cuales solían dejarla sola por largos periodos, faltando incluso a sus cumpleaños, siempre ocupados en reuniones de estado a lo largo y ancho del mundo. Dejándola hundida en la soledad de aquel palacio inmenso, etc. ¿Realmente era esa la clase de madre que quería ser? ¿Valía la pena un reino de paz a consta de las lágrimas de una niña abandonada?

-Rini.-murmuro recordando el rostro sonriente de su futura hija. Al final la joven dejo escapar un suspiro y continúo con su camino hasta llegar a su casa. Como siempre sus preguntas no tenían respuesta. Solo el tiempo le respondería, pero seguramente no sería esa noche. Resignada trato de pensar en otra cosa y eso le hizo recordar que aquella noche se transmitiría un programa especial sobre los nuevos grupos musicales del momento. Algunos de los cuales contaban con miembros muy guapos. Ese pensamiento alejo momentáneamente las preocupaciones de su mente y la hizo apresurar el paso para llegar a su casa lo antes posible.

-Será mejor que tome el atajo.-pensó la princesa de la luna escogiendo para su ruta un estrecho andador que le ahorraba diariamente algunos minutos en su camino al colegio por las mañanas. El andador estaba particularmente oscuro esa tarde, pero Serena no le dio importancia pues conocía perfectamente el camino a través de ese lugar. La princesa de la Luna avanzo rápidamente, ansiosa por llegar a su hogar antes de que comenzara el programa de T.V.

-¡Llegue!-pensó mientras abría la pequeña reja de su casa para luego caminar hasta la puerta principal y buscar las llaves en su bolso. Pero antes de que pudiera encontrar las llaves una mano le cubrió la boca con fuerza mientras otra apoyaba la fría hoja de un cuchillo contra su cuello.

-¡Silencio!-demando el atacante con una voz ronca.-Solo abre y entra.-temblando Serena acato la orden y ambos entraron en la casa. El lugar estaba en silencio, de hecho Serena sabía que sus padres aún tardarían en llegar de la reunión a la cual habían asistido, su hermano Sammy estaba estudiando en casa de unos amigos y sus padres pasarían por el de regreso. Así que estaba sola.

-Tu habitación...-dijo en hombre en un tono casi ininteligible. La princesa de la Luna se estremeció de pies a cabeza creyendo adivinar las intenciones de aquel bandido.

-¿¿De... de que habla??-dijo presa del miedo.-Si lo que quiere es dinero yo se donde lo guarda mi mamá, además tengo mi mesada y...-

-¡CALLATE!-grito el hombre perdiendo el control por unos segundos.-¡¿Dónde esta tu habitación?!-Serena sintió el filo del cuchillo rozando peligrosamente su cuello por lo que no tuvo más remedio que ceder y señalar las escaleras que conducían a la parte superieor de la casa. Al llegar a la habitación de la joven el intruso la arrojo sobre la cama y cerro la puerta tras de si. Al verse libre Serena intento alcanzar la ventana para pedir ayuda pero el hombre fue más rápido y le tomo por la falda; la cual se rompió debido al forcejeo dejando al descubierto las bellas piernas de la adolescente.

-¡Noooooooo!-grito Serena creyendo confirmados sus más negros temores. Mientras el intruso la arrojaba de nuevo sobre la cama.

-¡CALLATE DE UNA VEZ!-ordeno el desconocido con un tono tan amenazante que la chica de las coletas se quedo muda del susto. Observando a aquel tipo que tan violentamente había entrado en su casa. Este, por su parte, parecía estar... ¿asustado?. Su cuerpo se estremecía de pies a cabeza como si fuera víctima de una agobiante fiebre. Sus manos le temblaban con tal fuerza que por momentos parecía que su arma iba a salir volando por los aires. Sus ojos, que resaltaban en la oscuridad, estaban terriblemente irritados por alguna razón desconocida.

-Escucha...-le dijo con voz cansada.-Tú no lo entiendes... Yo... yo los he visto-balbuceo el hombre.- ¡Ellos vienen!... ¡El cielo esta por caer...! ¡Los días del hombre están contados!- Serena escuchaba aquellas frases delirantes sin comprender ni una palabra del galimatías de aquel... ¿loco?. Por varios minutos el hombre continuó delirando, casi como si hubiera caído en un trance, a cada instante su voz se hacia cada vez más violenta, hasta transformarse en verdaderos alaridos. -¡Ia!... ¡Ia!... ¡NODENS, CV'AYAK' VULGTMM, VUGTLAGLN, VULGTMM ¡Ai!... ¡Ai!.... ¡KTHANID!... ¡CUANDO LAS REJAS SE ABRAN Y LAS CADENAS SE ROMPAN!... ¡ENTONCES ENVIDIARAN A LOS MUERTOS!-en ese momento la princesa de la Luna decidió aprovechar el extraño éxtasis del asaltante y saltando de la cama logro llegar hasta la puerta y salir corriendo por el pasillo.

-¡Auxilio!-grito presa del pánico al darse cuenta de que el hombre corría detrás de ella. Finalmente el desconocido la atrapo frente a las escaleras de la casa, pero justo en ese momento una figura oscura salió de entre las sombras y fue a dar contra el rostro del intruso.

-¡Aaaaaayyyyyyyy!-grito el extraño al tiempo que forcejeaba tratando de quitarse a aquella sombra que le hería el rostro con afiladas garras.

-¡LUNA!-grito Serena saliendo de su estupor. En efecto quien atacaba al asaltante era su felina amiga y tutora. De pronto el intruso perdió el equilibrio y rodó escaleras abajo ante los ojos azorados de Serena.-¡CUIDADO!-grito sin pensarlo. Pero ya era tarde pues los dos contendientes ya habían llegado al pie de las escaleras. Venciendo su temor la princesa de la Luna bajo las escaleras y encendió la luz del recibidor.

Ante sus ojos apareció el cuerpo de su atacante, inmóvil y con una herida en la cabeza que sangraba abundantemente. A su lado la joven descubrió el pequeño cuerpo de Luna, quien también estaba inconsciente.

-¡LUNA!-exclamo Serena acercándose temerariamente hasta su amiga.-¡Luna contéstame!-suplico la joven moviendo suavemente el cuerpo felino. Para su alivio la gata negra se estremeció y abrió los ojos lentamente.

-¿Serena?-pregunto aún aturdida por la batalla y la caída.

-Aquí estoy.-le respondió la joven esbozando una sonrisa. De pronto Luna abrió los ojos al máximo y se incorporo de un salto.

-¡¡¿Dónde esta ese mal nacido?!!-espeto con tal furia que su voz se escucho como el rugido de un león. Por toda respuesta la joven le señalo el cuerpo tendido del asaltante.

-¿Esta muerto?-interrogo Serena temerosa.

-No lo se.-le dijo Luna acercándose cautelosamente a su enemigo. De pronto el intruso emitió un gemido y ambas saltaron hacia atrás.

-¡Llama a la policía!-grito Luna al tiempo que se colocaba entre el hombre caído y su protegida. Serena se apresuro a llegar hasta el teléfono del recibidor y comenzó a marcar el número de emergencia, cuando le extraño le hablo.

-No... Espera por favor.... Sailor Moon.-

-¡¿Qué dices?!-exclamo Serena sorprendida al escuchar aquellas palabras. En ese momento el asaltante se giro hacia ella y la luz del recibidor cayo directamente sobre su rostro.

-¡RICHARD!-exclamo la princesa de la Luna al reconocer en el intruso al mismo chico que ella y las demás habían salvado de las garras de Negaverso hacia ya dos años. El joven lucía demacrado y enfermo, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de harapos de una talla mayor a la suya y su cabello estaba crecido y sucio. A pesar de lo ocurrido hacia solo unos minutos Serena se acerco al chico para brindarle su ayuda ante el gesto sorprendido de Luna.

-¡¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?!!.-grito incrédula ante aquel acto de insensatez.

-Luna el es Richard. ¿No lo recuerdas?-

-Es el mismo tipo que iba a abusar de ti hace cinco minutos. ¡¿NO LO RECUERDAS?!-le respondió sarcástica. Pero antes de que Serena pudiera responderle el joven se incorporo rápidamente y cubrió con su mano el rostro de la joven.

-Perdóname.-dijo el chico con lágrimas en los ojos. En ese momento una corriente de energía sacudió el cuerpo de Serena, aquel contacto solo duro unos segundos pero fue lo bastante fuerte para que la princesa de la Luna se desmayara en forma dramática.

-¡¿Qué has hecho!-exclamo Luna atónita por aquel extraño suceso.

-Ella tiene que saber....-le respondió Richard mientras se incorporaba trabajosamente. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más la puerta de la casa se abrió y los demás miembros de la familia Tzukino hicieron acto de presencia.

-¡¿QUIÉN ES USTED?!-exclamo inmediatamente el señor Tzukino al encontrarse a aquel extraño en el porche de su casa.

-¡Papá mira!-grito Sammy alarmado mientras señalaba el cuerpo tendido de su hermana mayor, medio desnuda é inconsciente al pie de las escaleras.

-¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO!-rugió el señor de la casa al tiempo que descargaba un fuerte puñetazo contra el rostro de Richard, quien de inmediato cayó al piso como fulminado por un rayo. Sin perder un segundo mamá Ikuko se acerco a su hija para tomarla entre sus brazos.

-¡SERENA! ¡HIJA POR FAVOR DESPIERTA!-

-¡Sammy llama a la policía!-desde un rincón Luna observaba todo lo que ocurría. Mientras su sexto sentido le indicaba que aquel incidente solo el principio de algo mucho más siniestro.

El ciclo de la noche siguió su camino. Pasando de un contiéndete a otro como un oscuro mensajero hasta llegar a los Estados Unidos de América.

**Ciudad Gótica:**

Aquella era una de las pocas fiestas que se realizaban cada año en la elegante mansión Wayne. Por lo que el camino principal estaba tapizado con los flamantes automóviles y limosinas de gente de la alta sociedad de Ciudad Gótica, y de otras partes del país, quienes habían acudido encantados a la celebración de tan gran evento. Los hombres maduros portaban sus elegantes trajes de etiqueta, mientras que los jóvenes vestían a la última moda. Las mujeres por su parte enfundadas en elegantes, y algo atrevidos, trajes de noche luciendo carismas joyas.

La entrada a la mansión estaba cubierta por una hermosa alfombra roja, rodeada de flores y pequeñas antorchas al estilo hawaiano. El motivo para aquella fiesta era la caridad, según decían las invitaciones, reunir fondos para la investigación contra el S.I.D.A y el Ebola. Para lo cual se había invitado a todos los ricos empresarios, así como a los políticos y artistas más destacados del momento.

El salón de fiestas poco a poco se fue llenando con el constante flujo de invitados. Los camareros llevaban bebidas en bandejas de plata de aquí para allá. Mientras hombres y mujeres paseaban por los jardines y galerías de la mansión ó bien charlaban cómodamente sentados en las mesas del salón de banquetes. En el centro de la reunión, junto a la mesa del bufete, se encontraban los invitados más importantes, todos magnates en alguna rama de la economía y entre ese selecto grupo se encontraba el señor de la casa, el millonario Bruce Wayne, quien miraba discretamente a sus invitados, cuidándose de ocultar el desaprecio que sentía por algunos de ellos. Pero a pesar de su sentir sabía bien que no tenía alternativa. Ese era el precio por mantener su fachada de rico empresario "playboy", poco interesado en las necesidades de al humanidad, pero siempre dispuesto a organizar suntuosas fiestas de caridad que serían motivo de comentario en las frívolas notas sociales de los periódicos.

-Gran fiesta Bruce.-le dijo uno de sus socios colocándose a su lado.

-Gracias Matt.- respondió el anfitrión con una falsa sonrisa de satisfacción. En efecto la fiesta era todo un éxito. El lugar estaba impecablemente decorado y la música corría a cargo de dos orquestas y un conjunto de rock para los invitados más jóvenes. En la piscina varias personas nadaban o simplemente modelaban sus costosos y nada discretos trajes de baño. En el salón los caballeros estaban encantados admirando a las agraciadas meseras que iban y venían entre las mesas portando diminutos atuendos que apenas cubrían sus cuerpos, mientras llevaban en sus manos grandes charolas de plata donde podían encontrarse toda clase de bebidas.

En la cocina los encargados preparaban toda clase de manjares para la cena. El menú tenía un poco de todo, desde brochetas calientes, pastas, aderezos y ensaladas de verduras. Sin olvidar una gran variedad de mariscos; sobre todo camarones gigantes, pequeños rollos de pescado al estilo japonés. Como postre se serviría un esplendido pastel de crema.

En el salón las damas pasaban el tiempo admirando la famosa colección de arte de los Wayne, colocadas con gusto exquisito en los pasillos y salones, que le habían dado fama a la casa de su anfitrión. Mientras las parejas más jóvenes bailaban por toda la pista.

El señor Wayne dio un sorbo a su copa de champaña y se disculpo con "sus amigos"alegando que quería supervisar algunos arreglos personalmente, en realidad necesitaba alejarse por un momento de tanta extravagancia. Por suerte la mansión era lo bastante amplia como para encontrar un lugar solitario aún en medio de una fiesta tan concurrida. Así no le tomo mucho tiempo encontrar refugio en una de las altas terrazas de la mansión. Al quedarse solo levanto la vista hacia el cielo y tomo una buena bocanada de aire fresco.

Luego se aproximo hasta la barandilla de mármol y se recargo en ella observando la hermosa luna que se veía desde allí. Abajo había unas cuantas parejas que paseaban por el inmenso jardín cubierto por pinos y abetos que resaltaban la bella arquitectura de la casa principal. Pero él fijo su atención en las lejanas luces que titilaban en la lejanía. Desde su mansión Ciudad Gótica perecía un lugar tranquilo. Por todas partes podían verse edificios en construcción, modernas torres de cristal y acero, cuya arquitectura no guardarían ninguna semejanza con sus antecesores, y que representaban un parte aguas con los días anteriores al gran terremoto.

Para muchos el solo hecho de su construcción les hacia creer que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que la infortunada "ciudad del crimen" se convirtiera en una urbe ejemplar que rivalizaría con la misma Metrópolis. Pero él sabía que eso era solo una ilusión. Ciudad Gótica aún tenía muchos lugares oscuros, muchos demonios que esperaban la hora de salir y apoderarse de sus calles.

-¿Se siente bien señor?-le pregunto de pronto una voz de inconfundible acento británico.

-Estoy bien Alfred.-le respondió sin dejar de mirar hacia la ciudad.-Dime ¿Así eran las fiestas cuando mi padre vivía?-

-Me temo que si. Señor.-le respondió respetuosamente el fiel mayordomo.-Su padre odiaba estas cosas pero sabía que no había más remedio que soportarlas. Decía "Si nadas con tiburones compórtate como un tiburón".-

-Interesante metáfora.-comento el señor Wayne dando un suspiro de resignación.-¿Cuándo se terminara esta... reunión?-

-Tranquilícese Señor.-le dijo el fiel mayordomo conciente del verdadero motivo de su incomodidad.-La ciudad ha sobrevivido por muchos años antes de que "él" apareciera. Podrá hacerlo por una noche. Y por cierto, es de mal gusto que el anfitrión no cene con sus invitados.-

-Lo se.-dijo el señor de la casa dando una última respiración profunda antes de volver al salón de fiestas.-Terminemos con esto.-ambos entraron a al casa para reunirse con los demás en el salón de banquetes. Las mesas estaban ya ocupadas por los invitados cuando él llego a tomar su lugar. La cena transcurrió de forma agradable, al menos para los invitados, amenizada por la banda que tocaba música clásica para acompañar la velada. De pronto un maestro de ceremonias apareció en escena y se dirigió hacia a los comensales atreves de un micrófono.

-Damas y caballeros su atención por favor.-dijo con voz fuerte, poco a poco las voces se fueron apagando hasta que todo que silencio.-Antes de comenzar con la variedad démosle un fuerte aplauso a nuestro anfitrión. ¡El señor Bruce Wayne!-de inmediato la luz de un reflector cayo sobre la mesa del anfitrión, quien no tuvo más remedio que ponerse de pie para recibir los aplausos de "sus amigos". Después de aquel acto el maestro de ceremonias continúo.

-¡Y ahora!... ¡Démosle otro fuerte aplauso a nuestra primera participante!... ¡Con ustedes la única!... ¡La increíble!... ¡ZAAATTTANNNNA!-el anunció aún resonaba en le aire cuando el maestro de ceremonias arrojo algo la piso del escenario. De inmediato se alzo una nube de gas multicolores del cual emergió una bella mujer de cabello negro. Portando una levita y un sombrero de copa, los cuales contrastaban con la ligereza de vestuario en sus hermosas piernas, solo cubiertas con unas medias de red en color negro y unas finas zapatillas de tacón alto.

-¡Buenas noches damas y millonarios!-saludo con una gran caravana y una resplandeciente sonrisa iluminándole la cara. Como esperaba aquella entrada triunfal le gano una ola de aplausos. Desde su lugar Bruce Wayne la miro fijamente mientras realizaba su primer acto. Recordando los viejos tiempos cuando él, siendo muy joven, aprendió del padre de Zatanna todo lo relacionado con el arte del escapismo y la prestidigitación. Elementos que aplicaría más adelante en su lucha contra el crimen.

Una vez más recordó el día que se despidió de ellos. Solo entonces supo que la joven ilusionista se había enamorado de él, pero en ese momento Bruce Wayne no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera prepararse para llevar a cabo su extraña misión. Así Zatanna tuvo el dudoso privilegio de ser la primera mujer él hizo a un lado en nombre de aquella cruzada por la justicia o por la venganza. En el escenario la joven maga asombraba a su público con su amplio repertorio, ejecutando trucos clásicos como hacer aparecer conejos o palomas, hasta los más modernos trucos de escapismo y levitación.

-¡Su atención por favor!-exclamo de pronto levantado los brazos al cielo.-¡Para cerrar con broche de oro quiero presentarles mi más reciente acto! ¡Para lo cual necesito la ayuda de un voluntario!-el salón se lleno de cuchicheos por parte de los comensales, quienes se proponían unos a otros para subir al escenario. De pronto Henrry Lancaster uno de los más importantes socios de las empresas Wayne, quien por cierto estaba algo bebido, se levanto de su asiento y propuso a voz en cuello.

-¡Amigos míos! ¡¿Quién merece más el honor de ayudar a esta hermosa artista que nuestro querido amigo Bruce?!-la propuesta fue secundada por una ola de aplausos y uno que otro silbido por parte de los asistentes más jóvenes. Así las cosas el anfitrión no tuvo más remedio que levantarse de su asiento y subir al escenario. Zatanna se estremeció al ver a su primer amor frente a ella después de tantos años. Pero era una profesional y el espectáculo debía continuar.

-No se preocupe señor Wayne. No voy a convertirlo en sapo o algo parecido-dijo en tono de broma.-Aunque he escuchado que se lo merece.-las risas de los presentes inundaron el lugar. Solo Bruce Wayne no se rió de aquellas palabras. La joven ilusionista dio una palmada en el aire y de inmediato uno de sus asistentes apareció llevando una pequeña charola cubierta con una mascada de seda. Zatanna tomo la charola en sus manos y retirando la mascada mostró al público lo que había debajo. Se trataba de dos monedas de plata de un dólar cada una, una especie de careta, similar a un antifaz pero sin huecos para mirar, y un carrete de cinta adhesiva.

-¡Y ahora el señor Wayne va a cubrir mis ojos con cada uno de estos objetos!-anunció Zatanna arrancando exclamaciones de asombro por parte de su público.-Primero las monedas.-la ilusionista miro al anfitrión de modo significativo y este tomo en sus manos las monedas de plata para colocarlas cuidadosamente sobre los parpados de la joven maga. Acto seguido aplico una capa de cinta adhesiva para mantenerlas firmes en su sitio.

-¡Ahora el antifaz!-siguiendo las instrucciones de su antigua amiga el señor Wayne le coloco el extraño antifaz ciego y lo aseguro usando una buena cantidad de cinta.

-¿Transmisión de pensamiento?-dijo en voz baja mientras terminaba su labor.-Sabes que tu padre no aprobaba ese tipo de cosas.-

-Mi padre no esta aquí.-le contesto la joven con cierta rudeza. Cuando el improvisado ayudante termino su labor Zatanna se dirigió otra vez a los espectadores.

-Ahora uno de mis ayudantes parara entre sus mesas y les solicitara un objeto de su propiedad. Para que yo adivine de qué cosa se trata.-la ilusionista aún estaba hablando cuando uno de sus ayudantes bajo del escenario para cumplir con sus ordenes. El primero en participar fue uno de los ejecutivos de la corporación.

-Es una billetera con 5000 dólares en billetes chicos.-dijo la ilusionista con toda seguridad.

-Es cierto.-declaro el empresario por demás sorprendido. Así la joven maga fue adivinando cada uno de los objetos que los presentes le prestaban a su ayudante. Por su parte Bruce Wayne se había quedado junto a la joven en el escenario y desde ahí observaban el desarrollo del espectáculo. En ese momento otro de sus socios se animo a participar y ofreció un objeto al ayudante de Zatanna.

-Es una licencia de conducir a nombre de Henrry Lancaster. Número de serie AK184384.-dijo Zatanna con toda confianza é incluso se atrevió a más.-Por cierto señor si licencia esta vencida.-los aplausos del público hicieron estremecer las paredes del salón. Siguiendo la rutina del acto el ayudante se encamino de vuelta al escenario, pues ya había cubierto el número de voluntarios que el acto requería. Sin embargo, apenas dio el primer paso escucho que alguien lo llamaba.

-Psssss...Pssssss.-aquel sonido le hizo volverse y de inmediato descubrió a una persona sentada en una mesa solitaria, curiosamente lejos de las demás. Tan distante que la luz del escenario no alcanzaba a iluminar su cara. Normalmente le hubiera explicado a esa persona que el acto había terminado, pero, por alguna razón desconocida, se acerco a la mesa donde la persona que estaba sentada en la penumbra le ofreció un objeto para el acto. El dudo por un momento, pero al final, sin saber por que, tomo la prenda en su mano. En el escenario Zatanna agradecía con elegantes caravanas la ovación de sus admiradores y estaba a punto de pedirle a su improvisado ayudante que le ayudara a descubrir sus ojos para dar por terminada su presentación. Y entonces sucedió...

El gesto sonriente y triunfal de la ilusionista desapareció en una fracción de segundo para ser reemplazada por una mueca de horror casi demente.

-¡AAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY!-grito de pronto al tiempo que se llevaba las manos a la cara para tratar de arrancase los objetos que le impedían abrir los ojos. Todo el publico se puso de píe, sin saber si lo que veían era parte del espectáculo o si realmente algo malo estaba pasando sobre el escenario. Por su parte el señor Wayne se apresuro a llegar junto a la joven para tratar de ayudarla de alguna forma. Pero Zatanna no dejaba de ir de un lado al otro de la plataforma, retorciéndose de forma grotesca mientras gritaba cosas sin sentido.

-¡NOOOOOOOO!.... ¡MÁS DE ESOOOO NOOOOOOO!.... ¡YA NOOOOOOOOO!-

-¡Zatanna reacciona por favor!-le grito le señor de la casa al tiempo que la tomaba por los hombro en un intento por hacerla reaccionar. Sin embargo la ilusionista parecía no escuchar nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Su cuerpo se encontraba bañado por un sudor frío, su corazón latía tan fuerte que el señor Wayne podía sentir como las venas se hinchaban a causa de la presión arterial.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!.... ¡Noooggg,,,mhhhhhhhhhmgggggggg! ¡Ai! ¡Ai!.. CV'AYAK' VULGTMM, VUGTLAGLN, VULGTMM ¡Ai!... ¡Ai!.... ¡KTHANID!... aggggggghhhhhh. Agggmmmmmmmmhhhhhhh.-los gritos de la ilusionista se tornaron tan insoportables que muchos de los presentes comenzaron a huir presas del más absoluto terror. Mientras en el escenario Bruce continuaba luchando por dominar a la enloquecida maga antes de que ella misma se hiciera daño. De pronto Zatanna coloco una mano sobre el pecho de su antiguo amor y, sin darle tiempo a nada, le encajo las uñas con una fuerza bestial.

-¡SSSSIIIIIIIIII!... ¡SSSSSIIIIIIII!.... ¡LO HARE!.... ¡PERRROOOOO YAAAAAAA BBBASSSSTTTTAAAA!-algunos de los presentes afirmarían más tarde que un relámpago cayo directamente sobre Bruce Wayne, quemando por igual las telas y la carne de su tórax. Para luego con furia bajo el escenario. Solo entonces la pobre chica dejo de gritar y se derrumbo pesadamente sobre la plataforma.

Por suerte para todos, el fiel Alfred supo mantener la calma, a pesar de haber sido testigo del macabro evento, y rápidamente solicito la ayuda de la policía y de los servicios de emergencia. De modo que en 10 minutos policías y paramédicos llegaron a la mansión Wayne para controlar a los aterrados invitados y prestar auxilio tanto a la joven accidentada como al propio Bruce Wayne, quien ya había recobrado el sentido. Pero las sorpresas aún no terminaban.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!-exclamo uno de los paramédicos cuando retiro el antifaz del rostro de Zatanna, mientras su compañero atendía las heridas en el pecho del rico playboy.-¡Mira esto Frank!-tanto el señor de al casa como el otro paramédico acudieron al llamado y lo que vieron les hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza. ¡Las monedas de plata de habían derretido sobre los ojos de la ilusionista! Como si hubieran estado expuestas a un calor intenso.

-¡Tenemos que llevarla al hospital ahora mismo!-dijo el primero al tiempo que se comunicaba con el nosocomio más cercano para solicitar un helicóptero de rescate. En ese momento Bruce Wayne observo a una persona que permanecía de pie lejos del escenario. Inmóvil y aparentemente ajeno a la tragedia que acababa de ocurrir. Sin prestar atención a sus propias heridas se acerco al extraño personaje, descubriendo que no era otro que el ayudante de Zatanna encargado de tomar los objetos del público durante el último acto.

-¡Quiero hablar contigo amigo!-le dijo al tiempo que colocaba su dedo sobre el pecho del asistente en aptitud amenazante, pero apenas lo hubo tocado el hombre se desplomo como un fardo sobre el piso. Sorprendido el señor Wayne se volvió hacia los paramédicos para solicitar su ayuda.

-¡Vengan!... ¡Aquí hay otro herido!-los dos rescatistas se miraron uno al otro antes de acudir junto al dueño de la cara para revisar al hombre caído.

-Esta muerto-diagnostico uno de ellos después de buscar inútilmente los signos vitales en el herido.-¿Qué diablos paso aquí?-interrogo levantando la vista hacía el dueño de la casa.

-Eso quisiera saber.-le respondió el millonario antes de que el intenso dolor en su pecho le hicieran desmayar.

**Continuara...**

Nota del autor: Como ya deben haber notado esta historia es un Crossover de Sailor Moon con Batman. Por razones personales he preferido colocarlo en la sección de Sailor Moon Anime, pues Serena es quien llevara el papel más importante dentro de esta historia.

Si tienen algún comentario, queja o reclamación por favor no duden en dejar su mensaje.


	3. El regreso de un extraño

**Cada tarde, a la salida de la escuela, los niños se iban a jugar al jardín del Gigante... amplio y hermoso, con arbustos de flores y cubierto de césped verde y suave... **

**-¡Qué felices somos aquí!-se decían unos a otros.**

**Pero un día el Gigante regresó.**

**Oscar Wilde "El gigante egoísta"**

**Cap. 2 "El regreso de un extraño"**

**Tokio. Japón:**

Escuela preparatoria Jubba. 8:00 am.

El día empezó de manera normal para los estudiantes de la escuela preparatoria Jubba. En el salón 1 A Todos esperaban la llegada del profesor Togo, quien impartía la primera clase del día, entre sus alumnos se encontraba la siempre inquieta Mina Aino quien se encontraba absorta leyendo una revista de espectáculos, cuyos artículos pronto la hicieron soñar despierta con un gran escenario donde ella pudiera brillar como toda una estrella. De pronto alguien perturbo su ensueño.

-¡Mina!-la princesa de Venus estuvo a punto de caerse de su pupitre a causa de aquel rudo "despertar".

-¡Presente!-dijo sin pensarlo, creyendo por un momento que su maestro estaba pasando lista a su clase.

-Calmate Mina.-le dijo Lita sorprendida por su extraña reacción.

-Oh eres tú.-dijo la princesa de Venus dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio.-¡Porque me asustas de ese modo!-

-Lo siento.-dijo la princesa de Júpiter, mientras una gruesa gota de sudor resbalaba por su nuca.-Pero quería preguntarte ¿por qué no ha llegado Serena?-

-¿No ha llegado?-pregunto Mina cayendo en cuanta de que el lugar de su compañera estaba vació.-Es verdad. Y ya falta poco para qué empiece la clase-dijo preocupada y agrego.-Ahora que lo pienso trate de hablarle ayer por la noche para preguntarle algo sobre la tarea de biología. Pero no nadie me contesto en su casa.-

-¿Crees que le haya pasado algo?-dijo Lita cada vez más inquieta.

-Tal vez el pastel le hizo daño.-dedujo Mina en voz alta.

-¿Qué insinúas?-exclamo indignada la princesa de Júpiter.-¿Qué mi comida enferma a la gente?-

-No.. Claro que no...- balbuceó la princesa de Venus temerosa de despertar la ira de la más fuerte de las sailors.-Es solo que Serena pudo haber comido demasiado. Y ya conoces el refrán: "Tanto va el cántaro al agua hasta que alguien se saca un ojo"- Lita se quedo boquiabierta ante aquel galimatías, como siempre Mina era una experta en decir frases sin sentido, por un momento pensó en corregirla pero al final solo meneo la cabeza desistiendo de rebatir la lógica de su compañera. En ese momento los chicos del grupo comenzaron a sentarse en sus lugares, señal de que el profesor debía estar llegando al salón.

-Creo que debemos hablar con Ami y con Rei. Tal vez ellas sepan algo.-

-Buena idea. Vamos ahora mismo a ver Ami.-dijo impulsiva la princesa de Venus. Pero justo en ese momento una voz se dejo escuchar.

-Ejem.... Ejem...- Lita y Mina volvieron la cabeza lentamente y sus rostros adquirieron un tono azulado, provocado por el miedo y la vergüenza, al descubrió al señor Togo de pie junto a ellas, mirándolas fijamente con una expresión fría que nada bueno les auguraba, mientras el resto de la clase observaba la escena desde sus lugares. Los ojos de la princesa de Venus se abrieron como platos a causa de la impresión, al tiempo que una sonrisa tonta se formaba en su boca, pero antes de pudiera pensar en alguna excusa Lita decidió sincerarse con el profesor.

-Discúlpenos por favor.- dijo la princesa de Júpiter bajando la cabeza.-Lo que pasa es que nuestra amiga, Serena Tzukino, no ha llegado y estamos preocupadas.

-Ya veo.-le respondió fríamente el profesor echándole una mirada al asiento vació de su alumna.-Pero eso no justifica su falta de disciplina. Ahora ocupen sus lugares para que podamos empezar la clase.-

-Si señor.-dijeron a cor ambas princesas acatando las ordenes del señor Togo. Más tarde, a la hora del almuerzo, Lita y Mina fueron en busca de su amiga Ami. Pero se encontraron con que ella no estaba en su salón.

-¿Dónde se habrá ido?-se pregunto Lita mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela tratando de encontrar a la chica peliazul. A su lado Mina movía la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de visualizar a su amiga.

-Vamos a buscarla en el patio.-sugirió de pronto Mina dejándose llevar por su intuición femenina. Al salir al patio el resultado fue el mismo, ni rastro de la princesa de Mercurio. De pronto, algo llamo la atención de Lita.

-¿Que será lo que pasa?-se pregunto curiosa al ver a un grupo de alumnos reunidos en torno al periódico mural de la escuela, donde varios profesores terminaban de colocar unos grandes carteles dentro de unas amplias y delgadas vitrinas metálicas.

-Son los resultados de los exámenes.-dijo descorazonada la princesa de Venus al tiempo que un viento helado sacudía fúnebremente su cabello.

-Bueno. Vamos a verlos.-dijo Lita un poco más animada. -Ami podría estar hay.-ambas chicas se acercaron al mural y comenzaron a buscar a su amiga entre la multitud, sin embargo, al cabo de unos minutos no pudieron evitar la curiosidad y consultaron los resultados de sus exámenes.

-¿Cómo te fue?-preguntaron Mina sin atreverse a mirar hacia las vitrinas.

-No muy bien.-respondió con pesar la princesa de Júpiter.-Aprobé todas las materias, pero mis calificaciones son bajas.-

-No te preocupes por eso. Todavía tienes otras cualidades.-dijo Mina tratando de brindarle consuelo a la princesa de Júpiter.

-Eso me dolió.-pensó Lita no muy conforme con las palabras de su amiga. Pero en ese momento sus ojos descubrieron una figura familiar, sentada justo en frente de las vitrinas escolares.

-¡Ami!.-exclamo corriendo hacia la chica genio, quien parecía no haberse dado cuenta de la presencia de sus amigas, pasando literalmente, sobre Mina quien quedo tendida en el piso y con la huella de un zapato en su espalda.

-Que brusca eras Lita.-se quejo la joven rubia levantando la cabeza del suelo. Sin embargo no tardo en descubrir la causa de aquel exabrupto por parte de su amiga.-¡Ami!-exclamo levantándose para alcanzar a sus amigas.

-¡¿Dónde estabas?!-le pregunto apenas llego junto a ellas.-Te hemos estado buscando y....-Mina no pudo terminar de hacer sus reclamaciones, pues se dio cuanta, igual que Lita, del semblante preocupado de la princesa de Mercurio.

-Ami. ¿Te ocurre algo malo?-pregunto Lita sentándose a un lado de la chica genio. Quien se limito a negar con un suave movimiento de cabeza.

-Por favor amiga.-insistió Mina sentándose del otro lado.-Sabes que puedes contar con nosotras para lo que sea.-Ami miro alternativamente a sus amigas y al final dejo escapar un suspiro.

-Chicas.-les dijo esbozando una leve sonrisa y comenzó contarle lo que le había ocurrido el día anterior.

_**Flashback** _

Después de que las chicas se despidieron de Serena comenzaron a dispersarse poco a poco, según le convenía a cada cual. Rei fue la primera en despedirse ya que tenía que tomar un autobús que la llevara hasta el templo Hikawa, luego Mina hizo lo propio. Lita la acompaño un poco más pero al cabo de unos minutos tuvo que tomar otro camino para llegar a su departamento. Así Ami se quedo sola y emprendió el camino de regreso a su casa. Estaba tranquila y de buen animo después de haber pasado el día en compañía de sus queridas amigas.

Con toda calma ascendió por las escaleras del edificio de apartamentos donde vivía mientras pensaba, como siempre, que aún podría estudiar un rato antes la cena. Sin embargo, al abrir la puerta de su casa, la joven se llevo una sorpresa al descubrir un par de zapatos de mujer colocados en el porche. Ami reconoció de inmediato el calzado de su madre, pero curiosamente, eso era lo que hacía extraña su aparición en la casa. Pues ese era el día en que su madre solía quedarse de guardia en el hospital donde trabajaba. Por lo cual ella no esperaba verla sino hasta el día siguiente.

-¿Mamá?-llamo extrañada mientras se cambiaba sus zapatos de calle por un par de pantuflas. Sin perder tiempo penetro en el departamento y no tardo en encontrar a su madre, quien estaba preparando un poco de café en la cocina.

-Buenas noches Ami.-le saludo mientras se servía una tasa de café caliente.

-Buenas noches mamá.-le respondió intrigada la princesa de Mercurio. Por alguna razón, ambas parecían estar incomodas, como si esperaran que algo inusual fuera a ocurrir de un momento a otro. Finalmente fue Ami quien se atrevió a romper el silencio.

-Er... este... ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?-balbuceó torpemente la princesa de Mercurio mientras se acercaba a la mesa de al cocina.

-Buen... Muy bien...-le respondió su madre mientras hacia girar una cuchara dentro de al tasa. La doctora Izumi Mizuno era una mujer joven, de escasos 36 años, con un rostro hermoso y una figura envidiable. Sus ojos eran de un color azul oscuro, su cabello era del mismo color que el de su hija, aunque su labor le obligaba a usarlo mucho más cortó. Una profesionista de la cual Ami siempre se había sentido orgullosa. Pero esa noche tenía una expresión que Ami nunca le había visto antes, entre preocupada y enojada.

-Siéntate hija.-le dijo al fin.-Hay algo que tengo que decirte.-Ami obedeció la orden de su madre y espero pacientemente a que esta reuniera el valor para iniciar la platica.

-Ami.-le dijo con voz temblorosa.-Tu padre vendrá a visitarnos pasado mañana.-la princesa de Mercurio estuvo a punto de caerse de su silla al escuchar aquel anuncio. ¡Su padre!... ¡Después de tantos años finalmente iba a conocerlo!

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-fue lo único que alcanzo a balbucear aún aturdida por la noticia. Su madre la miro con evidente contrariedad y le respondió sin la más mínima emoción.

-El me llamo al hospital esta mañana. Ami ¿estas segura de que quieres conocerlo?-

¡Claro que si!-le respondió Ami levantándose de un salto de asiento, con el rostro encendido de alegría. Sin embargo, su entusiasmo se estrello de lleno contra el gesto glaciar de su madre, quien parecía casi ofendida por su reacción.

-Pasa algo malo...-

-No te preocupes.-le interrumpió Izumi haciendo a un lado su tasa de café.-Supongo que es natural que quieras conocerlo. Después de todo... es tu padre. Pero antes de que eso ocurra hay algo que debo decirte.-

-¿Qué es?-interrogo Ami sintiendo que si alegría se desvanecía lentamente.

-Ami... Tu padre y yo nos casamos muy jóvenes, demasiado jóvenes, creímos que nuestro amor lo vencería todo, pero no fue así. Ambos teníamos diferentes prioridades, nuestros sueños eran tan distintos como el cielo y la tierra y por eso al final nuestra vida juntos se convirtió en un infierno de peleas, gritos y recriminaciones. Luego, cuando tú naciste decidí que lo mejor era separarnos. Tu padre no estuvo de acuerdo y por eso no tuve más remedio que presentar una demanda de divorcio ante un juez. Fue algo muy desagradable.-

-Pero ¿Por qué hiciste eso mama?-fue todo lo que Ami pudo decir al enterarse de aquella historia.

-Porque tu padre es un irresponsable y un embustero. Un hombre falto de carácter que no merece el amor ni la confianza de nadie. Tuve miedo de que terminara lastimándote... Como lo hizo conmigo.-le dijo con una voz llena de amargura.-El juicio de divorcio fue horrible pero al final del juez fallo a mi favor y yo le prohibí a tu padre que acercara a ti. Pero ahora ya eres mayor de edad () y si quieres conocerlo no puedo impedírtelo.-

Por un momento Ami se quedo callada, las palabras de su madre habían hecho mella en sus deseos de encontrarse con su padre. ¿Cómo era posible que el hombre que le mandaba aquellos hermosos y calidos dibujos fuera el mismo a quien su madre parecía odiar con tanta fuerza? No obstante la joven sabía que si dejaba pasar aquella oportunidad tal vez nunca podría conocer al autor de sus días.

-Mamá... yo... Por favor.-dijo casi suplicando. Izumi dejo escapar un prolongado suspiro antes de levantarse de la mesa.

-Entonces no hablemos más del asunto.-dijo mientras salía de la cocina con rumbo a su recamara.-Pediré permiso en el hospital para faltar pasado mañana é iremos a recibirlo al aeropuerto.-Ami se quedo sentada en su silla, de pronto estudiar le perecía algo tonto.

_**Fin de flashback** _

Lita y Mina se quedaron sorprendidas por la narración de su amiga Ami. Aquella escena parecía sacada de una telenovela.

-¿En verdad tu padre vendrá a verte?-dijo Lita sin salir de su asombro.

-Así es.- le dijo Ami con toda seguridad.

-Bueno... ¿Y porque estas tan triste?-le dijo Mina notando las lágrimas que asomaban a los ojos de la princesa de Mercurio. Esta se levanto de su lugar y les dio la espalda como si quisiera ocultarse de ellas. Mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza.

-Yo... tengo miedo.-

-¿Miedo? ¿Pero de que? No lo comprendo.-dijo Mina por las palabras de su amiga.-

-Es que siempre creí que mis padres se habían separado en buenos términos. Pero no es cierto- dijo Ami mientras las lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas.-Ellos se odian. ¿Y si mi deseo de ver a mi padre hacen que vuelvan a pelear? Si eso pasa será mi culpa.-

-¡Espera un momento!-le interrumpió Lita visiblemente preocupada por el giro que iban tomando las cosas.- Lo que haya pasado entre tus padres no fue culpa de nadie. Mucho menos tuya.-

-Pero...-

-¡Nada de "peros"!-exclamo Mina apoyando la idea de Lita.-Tu no tienes la culpa de nada. Esas son cosas del destino. Deja que tu madre y él se ocupen de sus asuntos. Tu solo debes alegrarte porque al fin vas a conocer a tu padre. Y a propósito, ¿Cómo es él?-por toda respuesta Ami saco una cartera de su bolsillo y abriéndola les mostró una vieja fotografía.

-Solo tengo esto.-les dijo con pesar.-Mi madre me la dio hace mucho tiempo y seguramente no lo recuerda.-Lita y Mina miraron la foto y se quedaron sorprendidas al ver en ellas a un joven muy bien parecido, a pesar de las gafas que traía puestas.

-Vaya. Si que es guapo.-comento Mina pícaramente.

-Es verdad. De hecho se parecer al chico que me rompió el corazón.-

-¡Pero como se atreven!.-exclamo Ami indignada al tiempo que le arrebataba la fotografía a Mina.-¡Recuerden qué esta fotografía es vieja! ¡Mi padre es mucho más grande ahora!-

-Pero sin duda sigue igual de guapo.-dijo Mina para sacudir un poco el ánimo de Ami y así sacarla de su estado anterior.

-¡MINA!-

-No sabes cuanto te envidio Ami-dijo Lita con los ojos húmedos. Mina y Ami suspendieron de inmediato su pequeña refriega al percatarse de los sentimientos que aquella plática había despertado en su amiga Lita.-Si mis padres pudieran regresar yo...-

-Lo siento.-dijo Ami apenada por no haber recordado antes los incidentes que rodeaban la vida de su amiga.

-Yo también.-dijo Mina.

-Vamos no hay problema.-dijo Lita limpiándose los ojos con la punta de sus dedos.-Ami, pase lo que pase, no dejes pasar la oportunidad de conocer a tu padre.-

-Tienen razón.-les dijo a sus amigas apretando los puños.-Iré al aeropuerto y lo recibiré con una gran sonrisa.-en ese momento la campaña de la escuela se dejo escuchar, indicando el fin del descanso.

-Nos veremos después.-dijo la joven peliazul antes de salir corriendo a su salón de clase. Lita y Mina la vieron alejarse en silencio.

-¿Crees que estará bien?-pregunto Mina temerosa de haberle dado un mal consejo a su amiga.

-¿Por qué no?... Es su padre no es cierto.-le dijo Lita tratando de mostrarse segura de si misma, aunque también tenía sus dudas. De pronto una idea le paso por la mente de la princesa de Venus.

-¡AAAYYYYYYY!-grito sobresaltada.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!-le interrogo asustada la princesa de Júpiter.

-¡Olvidamos preguntarle si tenía noticias de Serena!-una gruesa gota de sudor apareció en la frente de ambas chicas al darse cuenta de su olvido.

-Creo que no hubiera sido muy oportuno.-dijo Lita tratando de minimizar su error.

-Es cierto.-le apoyo Mina con el mismo deseo. De pronto una voz se escucho a sus espaldas.

-¡Oigan ustedes dos!-las chicas se volvieron de un salto y miraron asustadas a un chico de quinto grado que portaba una banda de vigilancia.-¡El descaso ya termino, regresen a su salón ahora mismo!-

-¡SI SEÑOR!-respondieron a coro antes de salir corriendo de ahí. El resto de la jornada transcurrió normalmente y cuando el timbre toco la salida Lita y Mina salieron juntas hacia el templo Hikawa, como hacían todos los días para reunirse con las otras sailors, aunque sabían que Ami no acudirá esa tarde.

-Tal vez Rei sepa algo de Serena.-dijo Mina mientras ascendían por las escaleras del templo.

-Tal vez.-comento Lita un tanto preocupada, su sexto sentido le decía que ese día algo malo estaba ocurriendo, pero no sabía que. Al llegar al final de las escaleras las chicas descubrieron inmediatamente a Nicolás, el ayudante del abuelo de Rei, mientras barría el amplio patio del santuario.

-Hola Nicolás.-le saludaron ambas chicas como era su costumbre.

-Hola.-les respondió el joven deteniéndose un momento en su labor. Normalmente el chico les hubiera dedicado al menos una sonrisa, pero ese día su semblante lucía tenso y preocupado.

-¿Te ocurre algo Nicolás?-dijo Lita notando de inmediato el estado del joven ayudante.

-Es la señorita Rei.-les dijo cabizbajo.-Ella esta furiosa... como nunca antes, y no se porque.-

-Bueno no es raro que Rei este molesta.-dijo Mina con una tonta sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-¡Esto es diferente!-le replico Nicolás.-¡No ha querido hacer sus ejercicios espirituales, ni sus deberes escolares! Se ha pasado todo el día encerrada en su cuarto, sin querer ver a nadie, ni al Maestro.-

-¿Todo el día? ¿Quieres decir que hoy no fue a la escuela?-interrogo Lita cada vez más preocupada. Por toda respuesta el joven negó con la cabeza, antes de mirar hacia la casa de la joven sacerdotisa.

-¡Pero si ayer nos dijo que tendría un examen muy importante!-dijo Mina con una extraña sensación de desasosiego brotando en su alma.

-Lo se. De hecho yo mismo le ayude a estudiar varios días. Pero desde anoche parece que nada le importa.-dijo Nicolás mientras daba algunos escobazos al azar sobre las losas del piso.

-¡Vamos a verla!-dijo Lita emprendiendo el camino hacia la casa de su amiga, seguida por Mina. Nicolás las miro alejarse, esperanzado en que ellas podrían sacar a su "amada" de aquel estado tan lamentable. Ambas princesas llegaron hasta la puerta de la casa, donde encontraron al abuelo de Rei tomando una tasa de aromático té.

-Hola chicas.-les saludo el viejo sacerdote visiblemente agotado.-Si vienen a estudiar con Rei me temo que hoy no será posible.-

-¡Queremos ver a Rei!-demando Mina sin pensarlo. El anciano las miro extrañado por su aptitud, pero intuyendo que Nicolás les había hablado de la extraña conducta de su nieta se encogió de hombros y les señalo hacia el interior de la casa.

-Esta en su cuarto. Espero que con ustedes sea más cooperativa.-Lita y Mina entraron a la casa y rápidamente llegaron hasta la habitación de la princesa de Marte. Donde pudieron ver un letrero con forma de conejo clavado en la puerta con un mensaje impreso en el.

-"Favor de no molestar"-Mina no solo ignoro el letrero sino que se apresuro a abrir la puerta sin medir las consecuencias.

-¡Rei!-llamo desde el umbral.-¡Rei!... ¡¿estas aquí?!-

-¡¿Es que no sabes leer Mina?!-fue la respuesta que recibió desde el interior de aquella habitación, cuyas ventanas y cortinas estaban cerradas, dejándola sumida en una oscuridad casi total. La voz de Rei les sonó a ambas tan lastimosa que Lita hizo a un lado las reglas de urbanidad y penetro en la habitación para abrir una ventana y dejar que entraran los rayos del sol. En cuanto la luz penetro en aquel lugar las dos chicas descubrieron de inmediato a la princesa de Marte, tendida sobre su cama, con los ojos inflamados a causa de haber llorado por varias horas. Su rostro estaba pálido y su cabello lucía sucio y desaliñado.

-¡Váyanse!... ¡Déjenme sola!-demando la sacerdotisa levantándose de su lecho de dolor para encarar a sus compañeras de armas.

-Pero Rei...-dijo Mina sin atreverse a entrar aún en la habitación de la sailor de fuego.

-¡Pero nada!.-le interrumpió groseramente la joven sacerdotisa al tiempo que empujaba a Lita fuera de su cuarto.-¡No quiero ver a nadie y eso las incluye a ustedes!-

-¿Por qué actúas así?-le interrogo Lita al tiempo que plantaba sus pies firmes en el suelo, negándose a ser echada así nada más del cuarto de su amiga.

-¡NO LES IMPORTA!-grito Rei con tal fuerza que las paredes de la habitación parecieron retumbar. Lita se que inmóvil, impresionada, pues aunque Rei solía gritar con mucha facilidad, esa era la primera vez que le escuchaba hacerlo en ese tono tan hostil. Mina por su parte frunció el ceño y apretó los puños con rabia, herida por aquellas palabras, y antes de que Lita pudiera impedirlo se acerco a Rei para plantarle una bofetada en plana cara.

-¡ERES UNA TONTA!-grito la princesa de Venus con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Por un momento Lita temió que se iniciara una pelea entre sus compañeras y rápidamente se coloco en medio de ambas princesas para impedirlo. Sin embargo, Rei se había quedado rígida como una estatua, sorprendida por la reacción de la princesa de Venus. Mina por su parte también se quedo inmóvil, contemplando horrorizada la mano con que había golpeado a su mejor amiga, por un momento se arrepintió de lo que acababa de hacer. El llanto sacudió su cuerpo y se dejo caer de rodillas, como si sus fuerzas le hubieran abandonado de repente. Pero aún así su voz se dejo escuchar claramente en la habitación.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir que no nos importa?! ¡¿Acaso ya olvidaste todo lo que hemos pasamos en los últimos dos años?! ¡Hemos reído y llorado juntas! ¡Hemos arriesgado nuestras vidas para salvar este mundo! ¡Somos amigas! ¡Así que nunca vuelvas a decir que tus problemas "no nos importan"! ¡¿Me escuchaste Rei Hino?! ¡No te atrevas a decir eso nunca más!-la princesa de Marte no pudo contener más su propio llanto y se dejo caer al borde de su cama.

-Por favor déjenme sola... Por favor-suplico la joven sacerdotisa abatida por el dolor. Fue entonces que Lita decidió entrar en acción.

-Háblame Rei.-le dijo al tiempo que se sentaba a su lado.

-Lita. Por favor... solo váyanse.-

-Háblame por favor.-insistió suavemente, pero con firmeza, la princesa de Júpiter. Rei no tenía fuerzas para oponerse al pedimento de su amiga y lentamente giro la cabeza para mirar de frente a su amiga y compañera. La cual también estaba a punto de llorar.

-¡Maldita sea!... ¡¿Qué es lo quieren de mi?!-

-Queremos ayudarte.-le respondió la joven del trueno tomando colocando su mano sobre la de Rei.-No se como... pero por favor deja que estemos a tu lado... Amiga.-Rei miro alternativamente a sus compañeras de armas, ambas le miraban suplicantes, sinceramente acongojadas por su situación. En ese momento las fuerzas abandonaron a la princesa de Marte y rodeando a Lita con sus brazos comenzó a llorar como una niña pequeña.

-Yo... lo siento...-dijo entre sollozos.-Es que... me duele tanto el corazón...-la joven sacerdotisa no pudo decir más, el llanto le sacudía con tanta fuerza que las palabras quedaban atrapadas en su garganta. En ese momento Rei sintió el calor de unas manos sobre su espalda y supo que era Mina, quien también estaba ahí a su lado, como siempre.

-Ssssssssshhhhhhh. Todo esta bien.-le dijo con una voz dulce y sincera.-No te detengas... Solo déjalo salir...-el tiempo pareció detenerse alrededor de las tres princesas. No fue sino hasta que Rei se tranquilizo lo suficiente como para dejar de llorar que se dieron cuenta de que había trascurrido una hora y media desde que llegaran al templo Hikawa.

-Ya te sientes mejor Rei.-le pregunto Lita acariciando su larga cabellera negra.

-Si... creo que si...-respondió la princesa de Marte apartándose de su amiga, sus mejillas estaban cubiertas de rubor pues se sentía avergonzada de su conducta anterior. Sin embargo, ni Lita ni Mina pensaban en reclamarle nada, antes bien se sentían felices de haberla ayudado a aliviar un poco su pena.

-Rei. ¿Podrías decirnos que fue todo esto?-pregunto Mina ansiosa de conocer la respuesta.

-Es mi padre...-les dijo la princesa de Marte con el ceño fruncido.-Quiere que me vaya a vivir con el y con su nueva familia a Inglaterra.-

-¡¿TU PADRE?!..-exclamo Mina sorprendida.

-¡¿NUEVA FAMILIA?!...-exclamo Lita en iguales circunstancias.-¿Pero... como?-por toda respuesta Rei señalo un papel hecho bola tirado a un lado de la cama, Mina lo recogió y extendiéndolo ante sus ojos descubrió que era un telegrama dirigido al abuelo de Rei, mismo que leyó en voz alta.

-"Padre:

He contraído matrimonio. Mi esposa desea conocer a Rei y que venga a vivir con nosotros a Europa. Por lo tanto iremos a visitarlos el día 13 del mes en curso.

P.D. Dile a Rei que se comporte.

Firma. Soujirou Hino."-

-¿Tu papá también va a regresar?-pregunto Mina impresionada por aquella coincidencia.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?.-le interrogo Rei con amargura.

-Nada.-le respondió Mina dándose cuenta de que no propio contarle a Rei sobre el padre de Ami. Por suerte la princesa de Marte estaba demasiado inmersa en su propio problema como para interesarse por alguna otra cosa.

-¡No me importa que sea mi padre! ¡No tiene ningún derecho a disponer de mi vida otra vez! ¡No lo tiene!-

-¿Otra vez?-pregunto Lita intrigada. Rei no le respondió, sino que permaneció callada por unos minutos hasta que al fin se levanto con un gesto de decisión dibujado en su bello rostro.

-Discúlpenme chicas. Pero no puedo decirles más-les dijo a sus amigas sin volver la cara.

-¿Por qué no?-replico Mina indignada.-Creí que...-

-¡Entiéndeme por favor Mina!-le interrumpió la joven sacerdotisa apretando los puños.-Agradezco que se preocupen por mi... no saben cuanto. Pero este es un asunto familiar y debo resolverlo yo sola.-Mina intento decir algo pero Lita coloco su mano sobre su hombro para atraer su atención, y meneando la cabeza le indico que Rei tenía razón.

-¿Vas a estar bien?-pregunto la princesa de Júpiter aceptando dolorosamente la decisión de la sailor de fuego.

-Eso espero Lita... Eso espero...-les dijo Rei volviéndose para mirarlas con ojos llorosos.

-Llámanos si nos necesitas.-le dijo Mina tratando de demostrarle a su amiga todo su apoyo.

-Lo haré.-

-Bien entonces ya no vamos.-dijo Lita emprendiendo el camino hacia la puerta.-¿Rei?-

-Si...-

-No... no es nada... Nos vemos mañana.-dijo la seilor del trueno antes de salir de la habitación seguida por Mina. Rei las despidió con una triste sonrisa y apenas cruzaron el umbral volvió a cerrar la puerta. Al salir de la casa las chicas vieron al abuelo de Rei, todavía sentado en el engawa() de la casa.

-¿Como esta Rei?-les pregunto al anciano apenas y las vio aparecer el umbral.

-Un poco mejor.-dijo Lita mirando tristemente hacia el interior de la casa.

-Oiga abuelo.-dijo Mina inclinándose sobre el viejo sacerdote.-¿Cómo esta eso de que el padre de Rei va a llevársela de aquí así nada más? ¿Cómo puede ser tan desconsiderado?-

-¡MINA!-exclamo airadamente la princesa de Júpiter ante semejante intromisión en asuntos ajenos. No obstante la princesa de Venus no se dio por enterada y continuo mirando fijamente al abuelo de Rei, exigiendo una respuesta con la mirada.

-Temo que mi hijo siempre ha sido así.-dijo tristemente el viejo sacerdote.-Desde que era niño siempre anteponía sus deseos a los de los demás. Sin importarle las consecuencias. Ah chicas si yo les contara...-

-No es justo.-reclamo Mina indignada, sintiendo una instintiva antipatía por el padre de su amiga.

-No. No lo es.-dijo el sacerdote levantado los ojos al cielo, que para ese momento empezaba a cubrirse de estrellas.- Pero yo solo puedo esperar y orar.-Lita y Mina guardaron silencio, comprendiendo que para el abuelo aquella noticia era aún más devastadora. Por un momento todos guardaron silencio. Después el viejo sacerdote les acompaño hasta las escalinatas del templo.

-Por favor, cuide a Rei.-suplico Lita sin poder ocultar su preocupación por el destino de su amiga.

-Lo haré.-le dijo el abuelo con un gesto comprensivo.

-¿Lo promete?-presiono Mina menos resignada de la princesa de Júpiter.

-¡Mina!-exclamo Lita al tiempo que propinaba un coscorrón sobre la rubia cabeza de la princesa de Venus.

-¡Aaaayyyyy!... ¿Por qué me pegas?-

-Chicas calma por favor.-pidió el anciano mientras una gruesa gota de sudor resbalaba pos cu calva cabeza.-Les prometo que cuidare a Rei.-después de eso las chicas se marcharon del templo y el viejo sacerdote regreso a su hogar.

Poco después, en la parada del autobús, Lita y Mina aguardaban en silencio. Ambas estaban mas que sorprendidas por los sucesos de ese día. Tan similares y a la vez tan diferentes. Los padres de dos de sus amigas estaban de regreso y eso modificaría sus vidas en formas que no podían imaginar. De pronto una idea paso por la mente de Mina haciéndola gritar de la impresión.

-¡Aaaaayyyyyyyy!-

-¡¿Qué te pasa Mina?!-exclamo Lita alarmada por aquella inesperada reacción.

-¡Olvidamos preguntarle a Rei si sabía algo sobre Serena!-ambas chicas se miraron fijamente, mientras una ráfaga de viento pasaba por la calle.

-No era el momento adecuando.-dijo Lita con una tonta en su rostro.

-Es verdad.-le apoyo Mina cruzándose de brazos. En ese momento otra idea paso por la mente de al joven rubia.-Oye Lita... ¿Y si llamamos por teléfono a casa de Serena?-la princesa de Júpiter se fue de espaldas ante aquella proposición tan obvia, que no se las había ocurrido hasta ese momento. Instantes después Mina, con un par de chipotes en al cabeza, marcaba el número telefónico de la familia Tzukino. Sin embargo nadie respondió a su llamada y la joven tuvo que darse por vencida.

-No contestan. ¿Ahora que hacemos?-dijo Mina preocupada.

-No lo se.-le respondió Lita al tiempo que consultaba su reloj de pulsera.-Ya es muy tarde y tenemos mucha tarea para mañana.

-¿Por qué no vamos a casa de Serena?-

-Tonta. Si no contestan es porque no hay nadie allí.-

-Es verdad. ¿Pero entonces?-por un momento Lita guardo silencio tratando de encontrar alguna solución para aquel misterio que las había entretenido todo el día. Finalmente apretó los puños con fuerza y dijo muy molesta.

-Por ahora no creo que podamos hacer algo. Lo mejor será ir a casa y esperar hasta mañana.-

-¿Estas segura?-

-¿Tienes otra idea?-por un momento Mina permaneció indecisa, buscando otra solución, pero al final no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la sugerencia de Lita.

-Esta bien.-justo en ese momento un autobús llego a la parada donde ellas estaban y ambas lo abordaron para irse a sus hogares, aquel había sido un largo día.

**Continuara...**

() Hasta donde se la mayoría de edad en Japón es a los 16 años.

() Engawa es ese estrecho corredor que daba al jardín en las casas tradicionales japonesas. Ya saben donde Suon Tendo y le señor Saotome se la pasaban jugando Shogi


	4. Bautizo de Sangre

**¿Qué tú camino no va a ninguna parte?**

**¿Qué va a algún sitio que no puedes ver?**

**Si te limitas a seguirlo, **

**Puede que te traiga aquí conmigo...**

**Canción popular americana**

**Capitulo 3: Bautizo de Sangre**

**Estados Unidos.**

**Ciudad de Nueva York.**

-Pasen por favor.-les dijo el hombrecito apenas abrió la puerta para recibirlas en aquel costoso apartamento de la calle Lexington. Ambas chicas eran rubias, de no más de 18 años, con cuerpos sinuosos y atractivos. Tal como él le había solicitado a la agencia de "acompañantes". Una de ellas, que dijo llamarse Christie, iba vestida con un elegante vestido de noche, negro y escotado casi hasta las caderas. La otra se presento simplemente como Katrina, en su voz había un marcado acento ruso, vestía de manera más agresiva con un ajustado pantalón de cuero que se adhería a sus piernas y nalgas como una segunda piel. Su torso estaba enfundado en una especie de corsé, también de cuero negro, que apenas y podía contener sus grandes pechos.

El hombrecillo las miro embelezado por sus encantos, al tiempo que las hacia pasar hasta la sala, de un estilo modernista y confortable, de inmediato las chicas se dieron cuenta de que él parecía muy nervioso. Tal vez era alguien que cometía su primera infidelidad después de años de "feliz" matrimonio o tal vez era solo un caso crónico de timidez senil. En ambos casos ellas podrían terminar pronto con su trabajo para poder irse a casa.

El hombrecillo era un hombre de cierta edad, casi un anciano, con cuerpo en forma de pera y unos brazos y piernas flácidos. Su rostro era de facciones anodinas, donde solo destacaban los gruesos lentes bifocales que cubrían sus ojillos inquietos.

-¿Quieren oír algo de música?-les dijo tartamudeando como un adolescente en su primera cita. Ambas chicas se miraron la una a la otra y por un momento él creyó que se echarían a reír ante su timorata aptitud. Sin embargo, ellas eran profesionales y se limitaron a negar con la cabeza sin hacer ningún comentario, mientras tomaban asiento en los mullidos cojines del sofá. Aún así el hombrecillo camino hasta el equipo de sonido y escogió un CD de entre varios cientos que había colocados en un estante de roble blanco.

-Espero que les guste Sinatra.-les dijo mientras encendía el aparato y colocaba el CD en su lugar. A sus espaldas Katrina hizo un gesto de fastidio mientras que Christie apoyo la barbilla en la palma de su mano en aptitud resignada. Sin perder un momento el hombrecillo se apresuro a ir a la cocina de donde volvió portando una gran charola de plata que contenía una botella de Chardonnay y unas finas copas de cristal cortado.

-¿Gustan tomar una copa?-les dijo mientras abría, no sin ciertas dificultad, la botella para llenar las copas. Christie tomo la copa por mera educación, acaso lástima, mientras que Katrina ni siquiera se movió un dedo.

-¿Quieren un dulce?-dijo el hombrecillo abriendo un pequeño arcón de cristal cuyo interior contenía una fina selección de chocolates. El delicado aroma hizo reaccionar a Katrina quien tomo un chocolate relleno de cereza y chupo golosamente.

-En seguida vuelvo.-les dijo el hombrecillo mientras se dirigía a la cocina. Donde le aguardaba una charola con bocadillos. En efecto el hombrecillo estaba asustado, pero no por la presencia de las chicas, sino por de alguien más que le esperaba impaciente en la cocina del departamento. Alguien de quien había creído escapar hacia mucho, pero que ahora había vuelto para atormentarlo una vez más.

-¡Guasta de tonterías!-le grito apenas le vio entrar. El hombrecillo se volvió aterrado y miro en todas direcciones hasta que encontró a quien le esperaba, cómodamente sentado sobre la mesa de la cocina.

-Por favor señor. Tenemos invitadas.-

-¡¿Inguitadas?!-espeto el otro con furia contenida.-¡Esas dos son un par de putas que guinieron a joder! ¡No a que les sirguieras como un pelele toda la noche!-

-Pero... -

-¡Cállate!-ordeno tajantemente mientras miraba fijamente al hombrecillo.-Ese ha sido el proguema con nuestra sociedad. ¡Eres un maldito coguarde! Un pobre infeliz que se conforma con que todos le pasen por encima. ¡Pero eso se acaguo! ¡Es hora de que comportes como un homgrue!-

-No puedo señor...-

-¡¿No puedes?!-

-Yo... nunca he lastimado a nadie.-

-Pues es guena hora para comenzar "Muñeco"-

-¡No lo haré!-dijo le hombrecillo encarando a su interlocutor.-¡No seré como usted señor!-

-¡¿Ah no?!-

-No. Y no puede obligarme.-

-¿Eso crees Arnold?-dijo el interlocutor levantándose de su lugar.

-¡Nooooooo!-grito el hombrecillo con los ojos desorbitados por el terror.-¡No puede ser!... ¡No debe ser!... ¡TU NO PUEDES!-

-Eso era antes Arnold-le dijo aquel con una voz hueca y cavernosa que parecía formada por el sonido de muchas gargantas.-Pero ahora no es tiempo de explicarte nada. ¡Es hora de diguertirnos!-

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!-mientras tanto, en la sala, las dos chicas escuchaban la música mientras saboreaban las cosas que el hombrecillo les había dejado.

-¿Por qué tardara tanto?-dijo Katrina dando cuenta del quinto chocolate de la noche.

-Quien sabe.-dijo Christine mirando su reloj de pulsera.-Tal vez se acobardo.-

-Yo no apostaría por eso nena.-ambas chicas miraron hacia la entrada de al cocina donde el hombrecillo permanecía recargado en el umbral.

-¡Donde fuiste cariño?-le dijo Katrina burlonamente, divertida por el ahora despeinado cabello de su anfitrión.

-Eso no te importa puta.-le respondió el hombrecillo con un tono tan enérgico que sus palabras fueron como una bofetada para la chica. Ambas miraron al hombrecillo en silencio, asombradas por aquel repentino cambio de aptitud.

-¡Si pensaron que se irían sin desquitar hasta el último centavo de mi dinero están locas!-les grito él acercándose a la mesa para tomar la botella de Chardonnay y beber su contenido casi de un solo sorbo. Luego la arrojo contra el suelo y las miro con ojos lujuriosos.

-¡Vamos a la recamara putas!-ordeno groseramente indicándoles el camino. Las dos chicas lo miraron con furia apenas contenida, pero aquel infeliz tenía la sartén por el mango, y si presentaba una queja en la agencia eso les traería muchos problemas.

-Tu.-dijo el hombrecillo señalando a Katrina.-Baila un poco mientras te quitas la ropa.-la chica frunció le ceño pero igual tuvo que iniciar una serie de movimientos, siguiendo el ritmo de la música que llegaba desde la sala, mientras el hombrecillo y Christine le observaban sentados a al orilla de la gran cama de agua con que contaba la habitación. Tal como esperaba Katrina tuvo algunos problemas para seguir el ritmo de la música, dado lo estrecha de su ropa, pero al final su cuerpo fue apareciendo ante sus ojos. Era una verdadera belleza, de piel suave y perfecta, de pechos grandes y duros, caderas firmes y piernas bien torneadas. Sus ojos verdes resaltaban como dos esmeraldas en su rostro.

Cuando estuvo desnuda, el hombrecillo le hizo una señal a Christine y esta se levanto para bailar al lado de su compañera. La pieza musical cambio en ese momento por un ritmo más rápido. Pero gracias a que el vestido de Christine estaba sujeto solo por unas cuantas cremalleras la chica no tuvo problema en quitárselo de forma seductora. Christine también era una belleza, su de piel era menos blanca que la de la chica rusa, pero su figura es perfecta y armoniosa, aunque sus pechos eran pequeños en comparación con los de Katrina. Por un momento el las dejo bailar para él, disfrutando de la vista de aquellos cuerpos femeninos.

-¡Vengan con papá putas!-les ordeno de pronto al tiempo que se despojaba del saco de su traje, dejando al descubierto su impecable camisa blanca. Christine fue la primera en llegar hasta él y, siguiendo su rutina acostumbrada, desajusto el botón de los pantalones Armani y tiro de ellos junto con los calzones tipo boxer del viejo hombrecillo. De inmediato la verga salto hacia ella como un muñeco de caja de sorpresas. No era nada del otro mundo, pero tampoco era el flácido pellejo que ella había imaginado.

-Hhhhuuuuuu.-ronroneo la chica tomando el falo erecto en su mano para masajearlo con la sabiduría propia de la experiencia.-Vaya. No eres un viejo acabado después de todo Paul.-aquel era el nombre que el hombrecillo había dado en la agencia de acompañantes, Paul Saimon, él solo sonrió. La excitación lo había dejado sin habla, respiraba entrecortadamente y por un rato dejo que la chica hiciera su trabajo.

Katrina miraba la escena sin dejar de bailar, ahora siguiendo su propio ritmo, así vio cuando su compañera descendió sobre la verga de su cliente para depositar un beso húmedo sobre la roja cabeza que para ese momento estaba dura como una piedra, para luego pasar su lengua por el tronco venoso. Finalmente Christine abrió grande la boca y comenzó a mamar el miembro del hombrecillo. Apretando con sus labios el tronco cada vez que echaba la cabeza hacia atrás o hacia delante.

-Gruuuuuuuu.-gruño le hombrecillo al tiempo que sujetaba la cabeza de Christine con su mano izquierda.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto ella confundida y temerosa de haber hecho algo que molestara a su cliente.

-Nada.-le respondió el viejo resoplando como un toro.-Es solo que tu amiga también vino a trabajar. ¿O no?-Katrina miro al viejo casi con odio, pues no le atraía la idea de chapársela a un anciano. Pero era una chica con muchas deudas que necesitaba el dinero casi desesperadamente. Así las cosas no tuvo otro camino que resignarse y acercándose a la pareja se arrodillo ante el hombrecillo para meterse su pene en la boca.

-¡Aaaahhhhhhhh!-gimió el hombrecillo lleno de satisfacción al sentir como su varga se hundía en la ardiente boca de al chica rusa. Katrina era menos delicada que Christine en su técnica oral, por lo que literalmente engullo el miembro del viejo hasta que la roja cabeza golpeo contra sus anginas, mientras sus manos jugaban a con los testículos de él. Mientras tanto, Christine fue desabotonando la camisa del anciano hasta que al fin consiguió quitársela. Como esperaba le torso del hombre era solo huesos y piel, pero como todo una profesional se apresto a lamer las tetillas de aquel hombre que semejaban los pechos caídos de una mujer.

El hombre se tendió sobre la cama y dejo que las dos chicas le agasajaran con sus seductoras bocas, hasta que, al cabo de unos minutos, ya no pudo aguantar más y empezó a correrse como un adolescente en la boca de Katrina. La cual no dejo de succionar hasta sacar la última gota de semen.

-¿Satisfecho?-pregunto la chica rusa escupiendo el semen del hombre sobre la alfombra.

-Eso estuvo bien para empezar. Pero aún no hemos terminado.-acto seguido el hombrecillo hizo que Christine se pusiera en cuatro patas. De cara al cabecero y con el culo levantado, ofreciendo el hermoso espectáculo de sus perfectas nalgas a los ojos lujuriosos del anciano. Milagrosamente aquella visión hizo que la verga del viejo se irguiera de nueva cuenta, incluso parecía más grande que antes. Sin perder el tiempo él comenzó a besar y lamer las bellas lunas blancas de Christine, mientras le metía uno de sus largos dedos en el ojo del culo.

¡Aaaahhhhhhh!-exclamo la chica dando de respingo. En verdad aquel vejete sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Por su parte Katrina miraba la escena atentamente sintiendo que la excitación iba naciendo en su cuerpo. Pero no por la vista del miembro del viejo, sino por la visión del esplendido culo de Christine. El hombrecillo debió darse cuenta de la mirada lasciva de la chica rusa, ya que coloco sus manos sobre las esplendidas mollas para separarlas y así permitir que Katrina contemplara el rosado ojo del culo y los abultados labios de la vagina de Christine.

-Acercate.-le ordeno el viejo con una sonrisa malsana mientras metía otro de sus dedos en el trasero de la joven prostituta.

Katrina obedeció la orden y acerco su rostro al culo de su compañera. Sus ojos estaban fijos en aquellos dedos largos y esqueléticos que entraban y salían lentamente del ano de Christine. De pronto el viejo saco sus dedos suavemente de su delicada vaina y sin previo aviso los coloco en los labios rojos de la chica rusa. Ella no lo pensó dos veces y abrió su boca para chupar los dedos del anciano. Quien usa su otra mano para acariciar el rubio coño de Christine, que cuelga pesadamente, muy mojado debajo de su bien estimulado ojo del culo.

La verga del anciano estaba dura como una roca, pero aún no deseaba poseer a ninguna de las dos, quería más diversión.

-Chúpale el coño a esta puta.-le ordeno el viejo. Katrina no dudo un momento y pego sus labios al ano de Christine, quien se estremeció ante aquel contacto.

-¡Aaaahhhhhh!... Ssssssshhhhh... Así...-gemía Christine al tiempo que movía en círculos sus hermosas nalgas. Katrina se esmeraba por complacer a su compañera. Abriendo los labios de su vulva con sus dedos para lamer desesperadamente las entrañas de Christine. Concentrándose sobre todo en el erguido clítoris de la bella prostituta.

-¡Me voy a venir!-anuncio estrepitosamente Christine mientras se estrujaba fuertemente sus propios pechos, buscando incrementar más su placer carnal. Ese era el momento que el hombrecillo había estado esperando y sin ninguna consideración arranco a Katrina del ardiente coño de su compañera para obligarla a chupar su pene. Cosa que ella hace a regañadientes. Mientras el viejo atrajo a Christine hacia el para besarla golosamente en los labios, metiéndole la lengua, enroscándola con la suya.

En tanto la chica se acariciaba el coño con los dedos, acaso extrañando la experta lengua de Katrina, su entrepierna estaba tan mojada que sus muslos parecían cubiertos con alguna cosa brillante.

-Ahhhh... Que rica boca.-gimió el hombrecillo temblando de placer. En ese momento una idea paso por la mente del viejo y empujando a Christine la hizo descender hasta su entrepierna para que realizara la misma labor que Katrina. Ambas chicas se pusieron de acuerdo al instante, sin necesidad de palabras, y comenzaron a turnarse para mamar la verga de su cliente. EL viejo miraba complacido a las dos bellezas rubias que le magreaban el pene de forma tan deliciosa. De pronto una de ellas, no sabe cual, toma sus testículos en la mano y los acaricia pasándoles la lengua antes de chuparlos también. El hombrecillo siente sus bolas duras que se ponen cada vez más duras hasta que le duelen.

Por suerte aquel servicio dura poco y las dos chicas vuelven a concentrar su atención en le tronco de su verga. Ambas se besan con furia, atrapando la roja cabeza justo entre sus bocas, haciendo que un caudal de saliva escurra por el tronco nudoso. Ahora ambas se masturban, hundiendo sus dedos entre los pliegues de sus ardorosas vulvas, jadeando cada vez más fuerte. En ese momento el viejo aparto a las dos chicas de su miembro y se recostó sobre la cama indicándole a Christine que se sentara a horcajadas sobre su rostro. Cosa que la chica hizo sin demora. El viejo aspiro el aroma perfumado del coño rubio, sacando la lengua para saborear los jugos íntimos que bajaban hasta su boca.

-¡Estas riquísima...!-dijo él con una voz apenas audible, cosa normal teniendo en cuanta que su cara estaba bajo el cuerpo de Christine, mientras paladeaba el sabor del cuerpo femenino al tiempo que le clavaba un dedo en el ojo del culo. Katrina aún estaba ocupada chupando la verga del hombrecillo, meneándola desde la base mientras el resto le llena la boca. Pero pronto decidió tomar la iniciativa y levantándose sobre el cuerpo enclenque de su cliente se sentó a horcajadas sobre el erecto miembro.

-¡Aaaaahhhhh!-gimió la joven rusa al sentir el falo del viejo penetrando su cuerpo, pese a que estaba lubricada por la saliva de su compañera y por sus propios jugos la penetración le provoco un escozor que hizo arder su dorada vulva. Por un momento dudo y trato de levantarse, pero las manos del hombrecillo le sujetaron por las caderas y le obligaron a bajar de un solo golpe.

El rostro de Katrina se cubrió de un sudor frío, el cual resbalaba por sus blancas mejillas, sus ojos se abrieron al máximo para mirar como la verga del viejo que se sentía como un hierro candente atizado en las llamas del infierno.

-¡Aaaaagggg!.... Noooo... ¡No lo soporto!-grito la chica en ruso al tiempo que trataba de huir, de luchar contra la presión que las manos del viejo ejercían sobre su cadera. Pero él hundió sin compasión sus largos dedos en la carne de sus nalgas y de un fuerte empujón hundió toda su verga dentro de la chica rusa.

-¡AAAYYYYYYY!-grito Katrina sintiendo que las paredes de su vulva se dilataban, aferrándose al miembro del hombrecillo que le producía un ardor intenso que empezaba en dolor y terminaba en tintes de locura. Por su parte, Christine continuaba disfrutando de las caricias que la lengua del viejo le prodigaba a su vagina. Creyendo a pie juntillas que los gritos de su compañera no eran otra cosa que una pantomima para alagar la vanidad de su cliente. Con eso en mente Christine se inclino un poco para besar los grandes pechos de la chica rusa, esta pareció encontrar alivio en los labios de su compañera y pronto ambas estuvieron besándose ardorosamente mientras saltaban sobre el cuerpo del hombrecillo.

-¡Aaaagggg!... ¡Me vengo querido!...-grito de pronto Christine moviendo ansiosamente las caderas sobre el rostro del viejo.

-¡Yo también me vengo!-grito Katrina quien ahora se empalaba gustosa sobre la verga del hombrecillo. Ambas chicas se estremecieron presas de un orgasmo brutal y cayeron desmadejadas sobre la cama. El hombrecillo las miro un por unos instantes, divertido y satisfecho de su hazaña amorosa.

-¡A traguajar putas!-les grito al tiempo que les daba fuertes palmadas en sus respectivos traseros. Ambas chicas se levantaron de inmediato y entonces él le ordeno a Katrina acostarse boca arriba en la cama, para luego colocar a Christine sobre ella, en posición de 69, con el culo levantado. La chica rusa no espero más instrucciones y de inmediato comenzó a comerle el coño a su compañera, concentrando su atención el clítoris que rápidamente respondió a las caricias de su experta lengua.

Luego metió uno de sus delicados dedos en la vulva rubia de Christine, penetrando poco a poco hasta llegar al final. Su mano trabajaba lentamente pero con gran efectividad como lo demostraban los gemidos de su compañera.

-¡Por favor, sigue, sigue... ¡Otra vez... ¡Otra vez... ¡Soy tuya, cariño, soy toda tuya!-grito Christine como una loca presa de incontrolables convulsiones que denotaban el buen trabajo que Katrina estaba haciéndole. El hombrecillo miraba la escena atentamente mientras masajeaba su pene para no perder la erección. Sus ojos brillaron intensamente cuando Christine abrió las hermosas piernas de la chica rusa para hundir su rostro entre sus muslos de alabastro.

-Hermoso.-exclamo la joven prostituta mientras aspiraba el delicado aroma del coño de su compañera. Suavemente coloco su dedo en medio de los húmedos labios íntimos y comenzó a pasarlo por toda la extensión de la vulva. Con toda calma halo los rozados belfos para atrapar el erguido clítoris entre sus labios rojos.

-¡Dame más duro perra americana!... ¡Más duro!...-gimió la chica rusa al tiempo que sus caderas saltaban hacia la boca de Christine. Su cabeza se sacudía de un lado a otro y sus manos se crispaban sobre la tersa piel de las nalgas. En ese momento el hombrecillo decido entrar de nuevo en acción y sigilosamente se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Sin perder un instante tomo una pesada toalla del armario y la puso bajo el grifo del agua caliente. Sus ojos brillaban intensamente mientras preparaba aquel instrumento. Luego volvió al lado de las chicas, quienes no se habían dado cuenta de su ausencia ocupadas en su magreo lesbico.

El anciano levanto su brazo muy despacio, saboreando cada instante, su rostro se descompuso en una mueca cruel y su pene se puso aún más duro a causa de la excitación que le embargaba. De pronto, el brazo armando con el singular látigo descendió con fuerza, plantando un fuerte golpe sobre las espaldas de Christine haciendo que la joven prostituta se incorporara al tiempo que lanzaba un grito de dolor.

-¡Aaaaaaggggggg!... Nooooo... Eso nooooo.-se quejo al sentir la mordida de la toalla mojada sobre su cuerpo. El viejo contemplo gustoso la roja marca el su improvisado látigo había dejado sobre las delicadas nalgas de Christine. Sin pensarlo dos veces volvió a levantar su brazo armado y descargo otros dos golpes sobre el cuerpo de la chica.

-¡Sujétala bien!... –le ordeno loco de placer a Katrina quien aún seguía aún bajo las caderas de su compañera de oficio. La chica rusa sonrió perversamente, pues era muy afecta a los juegos sádicos y la hermosa Christine era la víctima ideal para una sesión de ese tipo. De inmediato aprisiono a su compañera por la cintura, presionándola contra su propio cuerpo, obligándola a permanecer con el culo en pompa para que el hombrecillo pudiera masacrarla a su gusto.

-¡Aaaaayyyyyyy.... No... no... aaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyy... por favor... aaaahhhhh.-suplicaba Christine mientras el viejo continuaba azotando su cuerpo con la toalla mojada. Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas y sus gritos eran verdaderos alaridos de dolor. Pero esas demostraciones de miedo y dolor solo excitaban más al perverso sujeto quien continuaba golpeándola cada vez más fuerte.

Aquel instrumento cayo una infinidad de veces sobre el culo de Christine, la visión de su hermoso cuerpo contorsionándose bajo los golpes era un espectáculo maravilloso para los ojos de viejo, cuyo cuerpo estaba perlado en sudor a causa del esfuerzo, pero aún así incrementaba la fuerza y la frecuencia de los golpes, sin pausa.

-¡Aaaayyyy!... ¡Aaaaayyyyyy!-sollozaba la hermosa prostituta cada vez que aquel improvisado instrumento le quemaba la piel. Finalmente el anciano dejo caer la toalla húmeda a un lado de la cama y se retiro un paso para contemplar lleno de satisfacción la imagen de aquel cuerpo femenino, desnudo, convulsionándose por el dolor y las lágrimas. La verga del hombrecillo se sacudió como una serpiente ansiosa de devorar a su presa. Entonces el anciano se acerco a Christine y separando las enrojecidas nalgas sumió su pene en el ojete de al chica de un solo golpe.

-¡AAAAAYYYYYYYYYY!-grito Christine a causa del dolor, en parte porque no era frecuente que aceptara tener sexo anal con sus clientes y en parte por el escozor que tenía a causa de la azotaina. Pero el viejo no le dio importancia y empezó a moverse con violencia, brutalmente, moviéndose hacia delante y hacia atrás, para que la chica padeciera el rigor de su hinchado miembro. Mientras sus manos se aferraban a los bellos senos de la chica.

-¡Toma!... ¡Toma puta!... ¡TOMA!..-

-¡Aaaahhhhhh!... ¡Oooooohhhhhh!...-gemía Christine mientras se contorsionaba a causa del dolor. Por suerte para ella Katrina escogió ese momento para reanudar sus expertas caricias sobre el abultado clítoris de su compañera, proporcionándole una válvula de escape para su tormento.

-¡Aahhhhh!... ¡Aaahhhhh!... ¡Por favor.... Aaahhhh!!... ¡No más!... Nooo... Es demasiado.-gemía su suplicaba la joven prostituta con los ojos desorbitados por el placer y el dolor, sintiendo el ardiente escozor de la verga del viejo en su culo y las lascivas caricias de Katrina en su coño. Hasta que la fin la chica exploto en un violento orgasmo.

-¡Ssssiiiiiii!... ¡Ssssiiiiiiiii!.... ¡Meeee coooorrrrooooo!-exclamó enloquecida, al tiempo que se vaciaba brutalmente.

-¡Sabia que eras una cerda!-le gritaba el viejo al tiempo que intensificaba sus embestidas.-¡Claro que si!... ¡Eres una cerda y nada más!...-grito sintiendo que su vega empezaba a disparar su semen dentro de la vulva de Christine.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!..-gritaron los tres personajes mientras sus cuerpos se sacudían presas del éxtasis. Sin embargo, en medio del orgasmo Christine se percato de que algo muy caliente y viscoso estaba mojándole los muslos. Intrigada, con un extraño presentimiento naciendo en su interior, la joven prostituta se incorporo é hizo girar su cintura para mirar lo que pasaba a sus espaldas. La visión hizo que la pobre se orinara de miedo. EL anciano había sacado un enorme cuchillo de cocina de debajo de una de las almohadas y había cortado casi de tajo el cuello de Katrina.

Aterrada la joven prostituta se bajo tambaleante de la cama y miro como la sangre se iba extendiendo por las sabanas de blanca seda. Mientras el cuerpo de Katrina se agita grotescamente, como tratando tardíamente de defenderse de la fatal agresión.

-No son más que putas.-decía el viejo mientras descargaba un nuevo y mortífero golpe contra el cuello de la chica rusa.-No son más que unas asquerosas putas.-presa del pánico Christine intento huir, correr hacia la puerta de la habitación. Pero antes de que lograra moverse de su sitio el hombrecillo salto de la cama y con certera puntería le corto la garganta de un solo tajo. La chica retrocedió dando tumbos, su sangre se derramaba por todas partes, salpicando la alfombra persa y los muebles de la sala.

El hombrecillo la seguía con calma, disfrutando con su inútil intento de escape, solo cuando la chica amenazó con llegar hasta la puerta él se apresuro a llegar a su lado para terminar el trabajo. Christine se volvió hacia el con el rostro descompuesto por el terror. Pero nada puede hacer por evitar que el viejo le hunda el filoso cuchillo en el estomago. La chica cayó de rodillas sobre el piso y le se apresuro a apuñalarla varias veces más. Hasta que el bello cuerpo de la prostituta no fue más que una masa sanguinolenta.

-¡NNNNNOOOOOOOO!-grito de pronto le extraño asesino al tiempo que dejaba caer su arma junto al cuerpo inerte de su víctima. Horrorizado contempló sus manos llenas de sangre caliente. Enloquecido comenzó a jalarse el pelo con fuerza, arrancándose varios mechones, entre gritos de horror y de asco.

-¡SUFICIENTE!-demando de pronto una voz autoritaria é indiferente. El hombrecillo miro a quien le había hablado y se dejo caer de rodillas llorando como un niño.

-¿Por qué señor Scarface!... ¡¿POR QUÉ?!-

-¡PORQUE NECESITO QUE SEAS UN HOMGRUE NO UN RIDICULO PAYASO!-le respondió autoritariamente su interlocutor.-¡AHORA GUE A GUAÑARTE QUE TENEMOS QUE TOMAR UN AGUI"N A CIUDAD G"TICA!-el hombrecillo no dijo nada y levantándose fue a cumplir con el mandato de su jefe.

-¡Creyeron que se haguian desecho de mi! ¡Pero ahora soy más fuerte que nunca y finalmente ocupare el sitio que me corresponde! ¡La cima del mundo!-

**CONTINUARA....**

Autor: CrocCruac.

Nota del autor: Los seguidores de Batman sin duda saben quien es el villano que ha aparecido en este capitulo. Pero si no eres uno de ellos te diré que se trata del "Ventrílocuo" uno de los más bizarros enemigos del caballero nocturno, pues no solo es cruel y despiadado, sino que es muñeco de madera. ¡Si un muñeco de madera manejado por un pobre tipo llamando Arnold Wesker! Oficialmente se dice que Wesker es un esquizofrénico que padece de un desdoblamiento de personalidad. Pero a veces... solo a veces... uno se pregunta. ¿Realmente es ese o... hay algo más?


	5. Imagenes en las sombras

**Cap 4 "Imágenes en las sombras 1"**

**Túneles abandonados Ciudad Gótica.**

-Despierta.-fue la orden que sacudió el cuerpo putrefacto de la cosa que se encontraba hundida en la oscuridad. Perdida desde hacia mucho tiempo. Alguien le estaba llamando, alguien con un gran poder que iba más allá de todo lo que había conocido en su larga vida y cuyo mandato debía ser obedecido.

-Ven.-fue la siguiente orden. La cosa se arrastro lo más rápido que pudo fuera de aquel lugar que había sido su tumba por largos años y acudió al llamado que resonaba en todo su ser. A su paso cientos de ratas negras le miraban fijamente con sus ojos rojizos y sus lomos erizados, mostrando sus afilados colmillos, pero no la atacaban. Antes bien parecía como si le escoltaran hasta su destino. Al llegar la cosa miro con su único ojo a quien le había llamado. Era una mujer, tan bella y hermosa como no había visto en casi una eternidad. Normalmente su aspecto putrefacto hacia huir a todo aquel que tenía la desgracia de verlo, pero ella se mostró impasible. Incluso desafiante a pesar del horror que tenía delante de sus ojos.

Por un segundo el hambre hizo que la cosa pensara en saltar sobre la mujer para devorarla, pero el aura de poder que emanaba de ella le hizo desistir. La cosa se incorporo todo lo que pudo y espero. Lo que aquella mujer le ofreció era muy tentador y lo que pedía a cambio era algo que la cosa tendría mucho gusto en hacer.

El vagabundo estaba tumbado frete a la cortina de una vieja tienda de helados, cerrada desde hacia tres o cuatro años. Era un hombre negro, de unos sesenta años, famélico y desgastado. Vestido con harapos sucios y mal olientes que seguramente había conseguido en algún basurero. Su cara estaba cubierta por una gruesa y sucia barba, donde sobresalía una nariz colorada y cubierta de venas marrones. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos a causa del alcohol.

Había tenido un mal día, unos pandilleros le habían golpeado unas horas antes, solo por diversión, y ahora todo su cuerpo le dolía. Además la gran caja de cartón donde solía dormir había sido recogida, junto con otras tantas, por esos estúpidos del departamento de limpia.

Ahora solo tenía unas cuantas hojas de periódico para cubrirse é intentar dormir un poco. Fue entonces que escucho el sonido de unos pasos, lentos y pesados, que se acercaban por la acera. Asustado se incorporo lo más que pudo para mirar a quien quiera que fuera. Pero solo pudo distinguir una silueta oscura que se acercaba hacia él dando tumbos.

El vagabundo se relajo un poco, creyendo que podía tratarse de algún "compañero" de calle, sin duda un borracho a juzgar por la forma en que caminaba. Aún así el vagabundo metió una mano en su el bolsillo de su sucia chaqueta y acaricio la pequeña daga, hecha de un pedazo de hierro, que había hecho hacia unas horas. No obstante estaba demasiado adolorido como para levantarse y pelear con el recién llegado, si es que eso fuera necesario.

En ese momento la silueta oscura llego a su lado y se detuvo. Por un momento ambos personajes se quedaron en silencio, viéndose mutuamente con una extraña mezcla de interés y repulsión. Envueltos por una pestilente atmósfera donde se mezclan un fuerte olor a whisky barato con excrementos y sudor de varios días. El recién llegado no parecía molesto por aquel hedor y permaneció frente al vagabundo. Mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Qué estas viendo hijo de perra?-bramo el vagabundo tratando se sonar amenazador.

**En algún lugar:**

-¿Dónde estoy?.-fue el primer pensamiento que cruzo por la mente de la chica cuando salio de su extraño letargo. Por un momento trato de ver donde se encontraba, pero por más que abría los ojos no podía ver nada a su alrededor, salvo oscuridad sin forma ni sustancia, solo vació. En su mente aparecieron los recuerdos de su última batalla, una batalla que había perdido. ¿Acaso estaba muerta? Aquella idea la hizo estremecer y de inmediato trato de incorporarse pero no logro mover ni un solo músculo, de hecho no sentía su cuerpo, solo estaba ahí sola... flotando en el éter.

-No estás muerta.-le dijo de pronto una voz femenina proveniente de la oscuridad.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto sin poder contenerse.-¿Qué quieres de mí?...-

-¿Tienes miedo?.-fue la respuesta.-

-¡No!-grito con arrogancia.-¡Aunque este sea el infierno y tú seas el demonio no tengo miedo!-

-HAHAHAHAHAHA.-la risa de la mujer resonó por toda la inmensa penumbra.-Créeme querida. El infierno y el demonio de quien hablas son poca cosa comparados con el poder que yo represento.-

-¡¿Quién eres?!.-grito la chica sintiendo temor por primera vez en su vida.

-Alguien que te conoce muy bien.-respondió burlona la voz en las sombras.

-¡Basta de juegos!.-demando la chica furiosa.-¡Ya te dije que no tengo miedo! ¿Así que muéstrate! ¡Si te atreves!.-

-Tsss… tssss… No estas en posición de amenazar a nadie querida.-respondió calmadamente la misteriosa voz.-Solo necesitas saber es que fui yo quien te hizo lo que eres. Tú eres mía y ahora es tiempo de que sirvas a mis propósitos.-

-¡Nunca!-grito desafiante-¡Yo no le pertenezco a nadie!.-

-Eso lo veremos querida.-la voz de las tinieblas aun resonaba cuando la chica comenzó a sentir su cuerpo, junto con el dolor de infinitos mordisco que laceraban su carne por dentro y agudas garras abriendo surcos en su piel para verter en ella un liquido ácido que la quemaba como el fuego.

-¡Aaaaaayyyyyyyyy!.... ¡Aaaaaaayyyyyyyyyy!...-sus gritos eran el único sonido que se escuchaba en la oscuridad. Luego sintió que sus huesos eran aplastados, uno por uno, desgarrando sus propios músculos al quedar hechos astillas. Pero cada vez que creía que el dolor no podía volverse más intenso nuevas sensaciones la sacudían, nuevos tormentos la hacían bramar de dolor.

-¡Aaaayyyyyyyy!.... ¡Basta!... ¡BASTA!...-grito sintiendo que llegaba al limite de su cordura. La voz no le respondió, en vez de eso el dolor creció más.-¡Aaaaaayyyyyy!... ¡YA BASTA!... ¡BASTA....-

-¿Entonces?.-sonó de pronto la voz de las tinieblas.

-¡Lo haré!... ¡Haré lo que quieras!.... ¡Pero ya basta!....-grito antes de perder la conciencia de nuevo. Cuando despertó sintió su cuerpo flotando en un liquido ardiente, aterrada por la idea de mayores sufrimientos la mujer se incorporo, cosa que la sorprendió mucho, aunque no tanto como la visión que se presento ante sus ojos. Estaba en una especie de baño, construido a la usanza de los conquistadores romanos, con sus paredes altas y recubiertas de hermosas pinturas, con columnas de pesados fustes y capiteles labrados de forma extraña que sostenían pesadas bóvedas, y lujosos pisos de mármol blanco.

Ella estaba desnuda, de pie frente a una pequeña escalinata que descendía la piscina de agua caliente donde ella se encontraba, su cuerpo estaba ileso pese a los horrores que había sentido, ¿una ilusión?, todo era posible. De pronto escucho el sonido de algo capoteando en el agua justo a sus espaldas. Asustada se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para ver salir del agua a cinco figuras que reconoció de inmediato.

-¡¿Ustedes?!-exclamo incrédula al tiempo que sus piernas amenazaban con fallarle. Las cinco siluetas miraron no menos sorprendidas a al primera chica y luego se miraron entre si.

-¡¿Tu?! ¡No puede ser!-

-¡Maldita! ¡Tu me mataste!-

-Es cierto. Pero yo la mate a ella.-

-¡Todas ustedes están muertas!-grito otra chica jalándose su largo cabello verde.

-Tu también lo estas querida.-sentencio otra silueta.-Ellas te derrotaron.-

-¡¿Pero entonces que hacemos aquí?!-

-¡BASTA!-todas las chicas callaron al reconocer aquella voz, era la misma que habían escuchado durante su tormento, pues todas habían sufrido del mismo modo aún que en ese momento no lo sabían. Entonces apareció ella, flotando tranquilamente en las aguas cálidas, tan desnuda como las siete chicas que le rodearon de inmediato, su piel estaba tostada por el sol y su larga cabellera le cubría toda la cara.

-¿Quién eres?.-preguntaron todas en coro.

-¿No entendieron la lección?-dijo amenazante. Las chicas sintieron como si los dedos de un muerto se pasearan por sus espaldas desnudas y retrocedieron alejándose de aquella mujer tan tenebrosa.-Así esta mejor.-dijo la mujer nadando hacia la escalinata de mármol.

-Pueden llamarme Ixaxar.-les dijo como al descuido.

-¿Ixaxar?.-repitieron otra vez en coro, cada una tratando de encontrar un significado para esa palabra en todas las lenguas que conocían, solo para descubrir que simplemente nunca habían escuchado tal nombre.

-Ama Ixaxar.-corrigió la mujer mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los fríos peldaños de mármol.-No lo olviden nunca.-las chicas apretaron los dientes, conteniendo el deseo de lanzarse sobre esa bruja y estrangularle entre todas. Pero el recuerdo de los horrores sufridos y el hecho de que, de alguna manera, podían sentir el poder que emanaba de esa mujer, un poder que superaba cualquier otro que hubieran conocido, las hizo desistir.

-Vengan.-ordeno Ixaxar al tiempo que se ponía de pie para salir del baño, cadenciosamente subió por la escalinata y al llegar a la parte más alta un singular sirviente, delgado y con la piel amarillenta, salió de entre las sombras para ofrecerle una bata de seda negra. Todas las chicas dudaron por un momento pero al final optaron por seguir a su extraña anfitriona. Una a una fueron saliendo del piscina, altivas y orgullosas, sin molestarse en ocultar los encantos de sus cuerpos a la vista del sirviente, o de cualquier otro que pudiera estar observando desde atrás de las columnas. Cuando todas estuvieron junto a la extraña mujer el criado se retiro rápidamente, dejándolas solas.

La primera chica asumió una postura de líder y dio un paso al frente para encarar a la misteriosa Ixaxar, esta se puso de pie y comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor, admirando sus cuerpos hermosos y firmes, semejantes a amazonas salidas de las leyendas griegas, sin una molécula de grasa sobrante. Todas tenían una silueta encantadora, con sus hermosos pechos que adornaban sus torsos. Sus cinturas totalmente planas y sus caderas fuertes, los brazos y las piernas eran físicamente perfectos, y sus bellos rostros eran dignos de las más finas esculturas. Sin olvidar sus singulares cabelleras de diversos colores y peinados.

-En verdad son un grupo interesante.-dijo Ixaxar colocando la punta de sus dedos sobre su barbilla en señal de aprobación.

-¿Qué quieres de nosotras... ama?-dijo la primera chica apretando los dientes, mientras sus ojos rojos brillaban llenos de odio.

-Eres altiva y orgullosa. Eso me gusta.-dijo la Ixaxar acercándose a ella. De pronto su mano se movió con la velocidad de un relámpago y sus dedos se cerraron como garfios en el cuello de la líder del grupo. Esta reacciono instintivamente tomando el brazo de su enemiga con ambas manso para apartarlo, pero pronto descubrió que esa mano era como una pinza mecánica que se aferraba a su garganta como la trampa de un cazador, impidiéndole respirar libremente.

-¡Entiendan bien esto! ¡Yo soy quien manda aquí! ¡Cuando les de una orden deberán acatarla de inmediato, sin preguntas, sin excusas y sobre todo sin fallar!-

-¿Y si no lo hacemos?- pregunto desafiante otra de las chicas.

-No tienen elección.-dijo Ixaxar al tiempo que soltaba a su presa. La líder se llevo las manos a su lastimada garganta, las heridas en su cuello eran dolorosas pero no graves, mientras jalaba aire para aliviar la sensación de ahogo que había experimentado.

-¡Un momento!-exclamo de pronto una de las chicas.-¡Yo te he visto antes! ¡Tu eres…!-

-Así que me reconociste después de todo.-le interrumpió la llamada Ixaxar al tiempo que daba una palmada.-¡Es una lastima que eso no te servirá de nada!-las palabras de Ixaxar aún resonaban en las paredes del aquel extraño recinto cuando el agua de piscina comenzó a burbujear con tal fuerza que perecía hervir, al tiempo que cambiaba su textura, casi transparente, una verde grisácea. Mientras la atmósfera antes calida y perfumada se transformaba en un hedor venenoso, similar al de agua estancada y pútrida, mientras la temperatura descendía rápidamente. En ese momento algo surgió de las agitadas aguas del baño, algo que parecía salido del _delirium tremens _de un alcohólico. Las chicas quedaron paralizadas de horror ante la presencia de aquella criatura. Sus mentes quedaron paralizadas mientras trataban de comprender la naturaleza de aquella cosa. Por momentos les pareció que era similar a un pulpo, pero luego percibieron que también tenía algo de cangrejo y babosa de mar, provisto de un exoesqueleto de colores cambiantes, de unos 20 metro de altura o quizás más.

Los tentáculos eran de las formas más variadas, los había pequeños y casi rígidos, como antenas, mientras que otros eran largos y robustos como troncos de árbol. Todos estaban provistos de incontables ventosas las cuales convergían alrededor de la enorme boca de la criatura. Si las chicas estaban inmersas en un estado casi de inconciencia. De pronto, varios pólipos semejantes a látigos salieron del agua y con precisión matemática se enredaron en los tobillos de las chicas y tiraron de ellas bruscamente haciéndolas caer de espaldas sobre el helado mármol que recubría el piso. Aquel ataque saco alas chicas de su estupefacción, aunque la fuerza del golpe las dejo aturdidas y desorientas, en ese momento otros tentáculos se enlazaron sobre sus muñecas estirándolas é inmovilizándolas.

-¡¿QUE ES ESTO?!-

-¡NO PUEDES HACERNOS ESTO!-

-¡SUELTANOS!... ¡DEJANOS IR!-Ixaxar contemplaba la escena divertida, sin prestar atención a los desesperados gritos de las seis jóvenes.

-Lo siento queridas.-le dijo con venenosa dulzura.-Pero ahora no tengo tiempo para convencerlas por las buenas de que se unan a mi. De hecho, no tengo tiempo para escuchar sus gritos. ¡Así que terminamos con esto! ¡Empieza con ella!-dijo Ixaxar señalando a la chica líder. La cual grito de terror al escuchar aquel mandato.

-¡NOOOOOOO!-grito la chica forcejeando contra aquellos pólipos que le reprimían, pero a pesar de que los sentía gelatinosos sobre su piel pronto descubrió que también eran duros como el acero, por lo que sus esfuerzos solo lograron lastimarla. Aún así ella luchó desordenadamente, su hermoso cuerpo se agitaba en a la orilla de la piscina tratando de deshacerse de los tentáculos. Casi enseguida dejó de gritar, sabía que era inútil, luchó unos minutos y empezó a jadear, el sudor comenzó a aparecer sobre su vientre, se retorcía con la esperanza de que el monstruo aflojara su lazo, pero otro tentáculo agarró sus muslos tirando de ella hacia las aguas envenenadas de la posa al tiempo que limitaba aun mas sus movimientos. Ella insistió en luchar contra el tirón de la criatura, pero al cabo de varios minutos estaba completamente exhausta. Sus grandes pechos se elevaron hacia el techo del baño y cayeron bruscamente cuando ella exhaló el aire pesadamente tras el brutal esfuerzo. A pesar de su magnifico estado de salud y fuerza ahora estaba agotada y apenas podía moverse. Otro tentáculo se arrastró sobre su vientre, los chupones sorbían ruidosamente sobre la piel perlada de sudor.

-¡Aaaaaaayyyyyyyyy!.-grito la chica abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente al sentir sobre su piel el contacto de esas sierpes cuyo toque quemaba como ácido puro. Ixaxar contemplaba sonriente como aquellos tentáculos exploraban libidinosamente la piel blanca de su víctima, sobre todo los grandes pechos coronados por rozadas areolas, el vientre níveo que se contraía constantemente por la fuerte respiración. Sus hermosas piernas y pies.

-¡NOOOOOOOO!.-gritaron las demás, horrorizadas por aquel espectáculo que amenazaba en convertirse en su propio destino. Pero solo podían mirar mientras aquellas sierpes gelatinosas comenzaban a separar las piernas de su compañera a pesar de los desesperados esfuerzos de aquella por evitarlo. En ese momento uno de los tentáculos, grueso, negro y brillante, se enfilo hacia la vulva de la chica líder que se retorcía loca de horror y de asco. Pero nada podía impedir que el monstruo cumpliera sus deseos y con un solo golpe dejo que su infernal falo penetrara en las entrañas de su víctima.

-¡NOOOOOOOO!... ¡AAAAAYYYYYYYY!... ¡POR FAVOR!... ¡NOOOOOO!...-los gritos resonaron en las negras bóvedas de aquel recinto, pero no había nadie que sintiera piedad por la víctima que lanzaba esos lamentos. El tentáculo de la cosa en forma de pulpo-cangrejo-babosa de mar seguía entrando en el cuerpo de su presa, que la chica sintió como su vientre se hinchaba a causa de aquella invasión. Sus ojos estaban en blanco a causa del dolor y de la locura que le provocaba su situación. Su cabeza se movía de un lado a otro como si eso pudiera brindarle algún consuelo. Por su parte el monstruo reía emitiendo sus chillidos dementes, gozando la estreches virginal de su presa.

Entonces, en acto de sadismo puro, aprovecho que la infeliz respiraba desesperadamente por la boca para dejar que otro de sus pólipos penetrara por la garganta. La chica se convulsiono víctima de la asfixia, sus manos se crisparon junto con todos los músculos de su cuerpo pero fue inútilmente, pues nada podían hacer por escapar de aquella pesadilla. La bestia continúo con su labor, penetrando a la chica sin misericordia, impulsando con furia sus largos é interminables apéndices dentro de ese cuerpo humano. En tanto su víctima había dejado de luchar y ahora se abandonaba a las sensaciones que le producía su violación. Sensaciones extrañas y aterradoras, tenía la impresión de su cuerpo había muerto desde el primer embate del monstruo, pero por alguna razón seguía sintiendo el tormento de cada golpe dentro de ella.

Seguía sufriendo a causa de las garras que se hundían en sus senos, en sus muslos y en sus nalgas, desgarrando su piel blanca y tiñéndola de rojo carmesí. Por no mencionar la insoportable irritación que le provocaba el contacto de esa cosas babosas sobre su cuerpo.

-¡Aaaaaaagggggg!...¡Aaaaagggggggg!.-se quejaba mientras su violador seguía con blasfemia, empujando y empujando dentro de ella, el tiempo pareció detenerse. Pero por fin el monstruo lanzo un gemido y empezó a depositar su semilla en el cuerpo de la chica, quemando su carne y su alma en una llamarada negra más allá de las más espantosas pesadillas. Entonces esta volvió a convulsionarse, más grotescamente que nunca y, de no ser porque tenía la boca cubierta por el grueso tentáculo de la bestia pulponica, su grito se habría escuchado hasta las montañas más lejanas.

-¡POR FAVOR YA BASTA!... ¡TEN PIEDAD!... ¡YA BASTA!.-gritaban desesperadas las otras chicas, mirando con horror como la piel de su compañera comenzaba a adquirir un color extraño, como si se bronceara en tan solo unos segundos, que corría desde su vulva sangrante hasta la punta de sus cabellos, y entonces se quedo inmóvil. Su compañera bajo la cabeza y comenzó a sollozar de rabia y dolor. La criatura libero a su víctima de sus falos negros y la dejo caer al piso como una muñeca rota, justo a los pies de su no menos cruel ama.

-Mummmmm.-gimió la pobre chica la recobrar el sentido, su cuerpo había recobrado su color normal, aunque las heridas en sus pechos y nalgas seguían sangrando y los moretones en sus muslos le dolían salvajemente. Aún así, nada se comparaba con el punzante dolor de su vagina, sangrante é hinchada como si acabara de parir.

-¡Kaori!.-grito una de las chicas aún prisionera.-¡¿Estas bien Kaori?!-ella no le respondió. Su mirada estaba fija en el rostro de la mujer que se erguía ante ella como una diosa del mal.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto Ixaxar con voz dulce y melodiosa.

-No lo se.-respondió Kaori con los ojos en blanco.

-¿De donde vienes?.-

-De un sitio donde reina la oscuridad.-

-¿Tienes dueño?-

-Si... Usted ama.-Ixaxar rompió a reír a carcajadas.

-¡MALDITA BRUJA!.- grito Eudial todavía sujeta por el monstruo.-¡¿QUÉ LE HAN HECHO?!.- aquellos gritos atrajeron al atención de Kaori Naito quien giro la cabeza para mirar a las demás prisioneras y al hacerlo permitió que todas vieran sus ojos, unos ojos rojos como las llamas del mismo infierno donde no había lugar para ningún sentimiento humano.

-¿Quiénes son ellas?-pregunto la chica con indiferencia.

-A partir de ahora ellas serán tus hermanas.-respondió Ixaxar sonriente.-Por desgracia tengo asuntos más importantes que atender. Así que te quedaras aquí, con ellas, hasta que él termine su labor y ellas sean dignas de unirse a nuestra familia.-

-Si mi ama.-dijo Kaori Naito mientras su nueva señora desaparecía entre las interminables columnas de aquel recinto.

-Kaori... por favor... recuerda quien eres...-suplico Eudial pero su compañera o la cosa que ahora tenía la apariencia de su compañera, estaba muy ocupada admirando la belleza de sus desnudas víctimas, oprimidas por los largos pólipos del monstruo.

-Termina tu labor. ¡Oh mensajero de la oscuridad!.-exclamó levantando los brazos en señal de alabanza hacia la criatura submarina. Los gritos de las demás se escucharon por varias horas.

**Mar Egeo. Isla de Samotracia.**

El Monasterio de Simón de Belem. Una antigua construcción edificada durante el esplendor del imperio Bizantino en una de las colinas más altas de la isla. Durante siglos aquel sitio había sido un remanso de paz y tranquilidad para sus habitantes. Los monjes ermitaños que vivían en contemplación, trabajando sus huertos o laborando en sus talleres de madera y cerámica. Actualmente su número era de apenas 30 hombres. Pero aún así la fe era algo que se respiraba en el ambiente. Hasta esa noche.

La campana de la capilla dejo escuchar su tañir, anunciando la hora de la oración nocturna. Los monjes tomaron sus rosarios hechos de madera y acudieron como era su costumbre, en procesión solemne, al frete de la cual iba el patriarca del Monasterio.

Su nombre era Miguel Pselo y esta cerca de cumplir los noventa años, no obstante aún era capaz de sostener y balancear el pesado incensario de plata maciza con que se purificaba el altar mayor de la capilla antes de rezo.

Durante años, o mejor dicho siglos, los monjes del monasterio habían vivido en paz, protegidos de cualquier invasión por encontrarse en la punta de una escarpada montaña de piedra caliza. De hecho, solo se podía llegar al monasterio a través de un primitivo elevador de cuerdas y malacates movidos a mano.

-Hermanos.-comenzó a decir el patriarca Miguel para iniciar el rezo nocturno. Pero justo en ese momento un estruendo sacudió las vetustas paredes de la capilla, al tiempo que las puertas de madera saltaban de sus goznes hechas añicos bajo el impacto de un mortero. Asustados los monjes de buscaron refugio al fondo de la iglesia mientras por el hueco de la puerta entraban varias figuras siniestras.

Eran al menos veinte hombres, todos portando una especie de uniforme militar. Pesadas gabardinas de color negro y botas de caucho. Sus rostros estaba ocultos por mascaras anti gas provistas de lentes infrarrojos, que les daban el aspecto de lobos con ojos. Sus cabezas estaban coronadas por cascos de tipo alemán, de la segunda guerra para ser exactos. Sus armas, sin embargo, eran de lo más modernas. Ametralladoras de 45mm provistas de carrusel, capaces de despedazar incluso un muro de piedra sólida.

- ¡¿Quienes son ustedes?! -grito indignado el patriarca poniéndose al frente de los demás monjes.- ¡ESTA ES LA CASA DE DIOS! -

- Dios no esta aquí esta noche, sacerdote. -le respondió fríamente una silueta que permanecía de pie en el umbral de la iglesia. Con pasos firmes el dueño de aquella voz entro a la iglesia, la pálida luz de las velas le bañaron de inmediato revelando una figura alta y corpulenta, portando orgullosamente el uniforme característico de los terribles nazis de la SS, son sus tonos escarlata y negro, y una banda roja en el brazo derecho donde podía verse la maléfica suástica, emblema de tercer Retich.

- ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Alguna broma?! -espeto indignado el patriarca al contemplar aquella exhibición que parecía salida de una vieja película de guerra. El hombre llego hasta él en silencio y con un rápido movimiento le sujeto por el cuello con una de sus enguantadas manos.

- No es ninguna broma Sacerdote -le dijo el hombre al tiempo que acercaba su rostro al del patriarca. Miguel Pselo sintió que los cabellos se le erizaban y que un grito de terror hubiera brotado de su boca de no ser por la tremenda presión que la mano de aquella bestia ejercía sobre su garganta. Y es que el rostro de aquel ser era todo, menos humano, La carne era de un blanco óseo, la nariz estaba colapsada hacia en interior, las venas, músculos y tejidos cartilaginosos corrían sobre la superficie de su cara, retorciéndose y temblando, al tiempo que abría aquellas horribles mandíbulas para lanzar una risotada cuyo sonido era semejante al de unas uñas afiladas arrastrándose sobre una pizarra.

Sus dientes estaban curvados como afilados colmillos y las encías aparecían manchadas y amarillentas. Las venas del rostro eran gruesas como gusanos, entremezclándose en los pómulos, por debajo de las cuencas de unos ojos rojos que ardían con un gélido odio

- ¿Qué cosa es usted? pregunto el patriarca con la poca voz que le quedaba. El ser le miro fijamente é ignorando su pregunta le hizo una demanda.

- El "_Nomun de Aretusa". _- dijo sin soltar un momento a su presa.

- ¿Pero que esta diciendo?... Eso es solo una vieja leyenda… -por toda respuesta el gigante con rostro de calavera señalo con su mano a uno de los mojes que permanecía cerca del altar mayor. De inmediato dos de sus soldados se acercaron al elegido y tomándolo por los brazos le arrancaron del grupo.

- ¡Nooooo!... ¡Nooooo!... ¡Suéltenme!... ¡Auxilio!... ¡Hermanos ayúdenme!...-gritaba el infeliz al tiempo que se debatía inútilmente contra sus captores quienes lo arrojaron sin piedad al piso de uno de los ábsides de la capilla. Los otros mojes observaban impotentes aquella maniobra, bajo la mirada fija del resto del batallón. El elegido apenas y se puso de pie cuando una lluvia de balas se estrello contra su cuerpo, los proyectiles desgarraron la carne y astillaron los huesos de su cuerpo antes de estrellarse contra los mosaicos que recubrían la pared. La sangre del monje salpico los rostros de los apóstoles que miraban la escena desde la bóveda de la iglesia.

- ¡ASESINO! -grito uno de los monjes lanzándose temerariamente contra el comandante de aquella fuerza invasora, pero antes de que pidiera acercarse uno de los soldados le corto el paso y le golpeo salvajemente con la cañón de su ametralladora. Una oleada de indignación sacudió a los monjes quienes por un momento perecieron dispuestos a seguir el ejemplo de su compañero, pero los sonidos metálicos de las armas al ser amartilladas los hicieron desistir. Mientras el comandante volvió su atención hacia el patriarca Miguel.

- El _"Nomun de Aretusa"!_ -demando nuevamente acercándose todavía más a su prisionero.

- ¡No existe! -le respondió el patriarca desesperado.- ¡No es más que una leyenda! -

- Estas mintiendo anciano -dijo una voz femenina desde la entrada del recinto. La recién llegada era una joven de escasos 18 años, de tez blanca y una hermosa cabellera platinada que le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas. Ella también portaba el siniestro uniforme de la elite nazi, con la variante de que ella lucía una minifalda y unas altas botas de cuero negro que sería el ensueño de cualquier fetichista, mientras caminaba con pasos lentos que hacían ondular su hermoso cuerpo.

- ¡Sacrilegio! -exclamo uno de los monjes sin poder contener su indignación, pues desde siempre la presencia femenina en los monasterios había sido prohibida por la iglesia bizantina. La joven sonrió descaradamente y continúo su camino hasta llegar junto al gigante con rostro de calavera.

- Señorita Anette -dijo el gigante desviando la atención de su prisionero.- Yo puedo encargarme solo de estos mal nacidos. -

- Quizás. Pero no tenemos tiempo para jugar a los mártires. -dijo la chica con aire burlón, mientras fijaba sus hermosos ojos azules en el grupo de monjes que les observaban desde el altar mayor.- ¡Soldados! ¡Traigan a ese… a ese y a ese otro! -ordeno con tono autoritario. Sus órdenes fueron cumplidas de inmediato y los tres monjes fueron separados del resto.

- Traiga al anciano Balthasar -ordenó al gigante al tiempo que echaba a andar hacia la salida.- ¡Vamonos! -los soldados comenzaron a desalojar el recinto, llevándose con ellos a sus cautivos, sin dejar de apuntar sus armas contra el grupo de monjes. Una vez que todos los soldados hubieron evacuado la chica volvió a colocarse en el umbral de la capilla.

- Gracias por su cooperación -les dijo la chica al tiempo que arrojaba un objeto de forma esférica al interior del recinto. Los monjes observaron atónitos como aquel artefacto iba acercándose a ellos, saltando como una pelota de hule, para luego quedarse quieta justo a sus pies.

- ¿Qué es eso? -pregunto uno de ellos acercándose un poco a la extraña esfera.

- Es nuestra muerte -aquellas palabras aún sonaban en el aire cuando una intensa ola de calor y fuego broto del extraño artefacto, arrojando a todos contra las paredes del ábside, mientras billones y billones de rayos X llevaron a la ebullición todas las células de sus cuerpos y se produjo un estallido de luz cegadora, como el núcleo de una explosión atómica. Desde el umbral la chica sonrió satisfecha al contemplar los cuerpos calcinados de los 26 monjes.

- No sientan lastima por ellos. Tal vez pronto los envidiaran -les dijo a sus prisioneros quienes le miraban en silencio.

**Continuara….**

**Autor: CrocCruac.**

**Nota: Los diálogos que se encuentran tres corchetes supuestamente estarían en Griego y Alemán.**


End file.
